Paraíso Tropical
by Cleide55
Summary: Grissom e Sara se aventuram na América DO Sul, acabando no Brasil.   Tudo vai bem, até que um crime acontece e, Grissom achando o delegado muito incompetente, tenta ajudar .
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Dos quase sete mil km² de floresta amazônica, Sara e Grissom conheciam uma boa parte. Tinham estado no Equador, Peru, Venezuela, e agora, se encontravam na Colômbia, mais precisamente, em Bogotá, onde pegariam um jatinho, que os levaria ao país, que , já que não simpatizarapossuía a maior parte da floresta amazônica: o Brasil.

Grissom não conseguia e nem tentava segurar, a excitação que sentia. Parecia um garotinho esperando Papai Noel. Sara pedia-lhe para que fosse com calma: já não era nenhum menino, tinha que cuidar do coração.

- Ora, Sara! Se sobrevivi aos trancos, de CSI, não será uma viagem que irá acabar comigo!

Ela não tinha tanta certeza. Certo que ele estava muito contente, ao lado da mulher amada, estudando a fauna de lugares que ele nunca pensou ver, descansando bastante e re-aprendendo a ser feliz.

Entraram no pequeno avião, que os levaria a uma razoável distância de Manaus; aí iriam numa van, até a ilha de Silves, aonde se hospedariam. Com eles, no avião, viajavam os Buchannans, um casal de americanos de meia idade; Franz Steiner, um alemão, radicado no Brasil, há já alguns anos e Lucas , um índio Mura, muito mal encarado.

O piloto Gonzalez sorriu para eles, quando entraram no avião. Os cabelos negros do colombiano brilhavam como seu sorriso, ao contemplar seus passageiros. Deu as boas-vindas, num impecável inglês.

Grissom estava aproveitando para desenferrujar seu espanhol, nessa longa viagem a América Latina. Confessou ao dono do último hotel, em que estivera que não falava uma palavra, em português. Sossegou com a resposta do outro:

- O brasileiro é um povo muito receptivo e, adora estrangeiro, pode falar inglês mesmo, que muita gente entende. E para os que não entendem, fale o seu ruim espanhol, que com a infinita boa-vontade deles, entenderão você.

Sara não falava nenhuma palavra em espanhol. Nem precisava, porque Grissom traduzia tudo para ela. Os Buchannans eram de Minnesota, e essa era a primeira viagem internacional deles. Só falavam inglês mesmo, e como uma boa parte dos americanos, ficava sinceramente surpresa, que o resto do mundo não falasse.

O roliço alemão, embora estivesse há alguns anos no Brasil, tinha um sotaque bem carregado, que transferia para o seu inglês básico, aprendido no colégio. Lucas entendia tudo muito bem, mas mantinha-se longe das conversas. Detestava todo estrangeiro, não importando, a que nacionalidade pertencesse. Tinha o mesmo olhar desconfiado, com todos, e um ar distante, altivo, como toda a sua gente.

O piloto entrou na pequena cabine e começou a conversar, com o co-piloto brasileiro, Luiz Carlos. Riu com ele, quando imaginou a reação deles, se soubessem que aquela rota que fariam e aquela pista de pouso, que usariam, há bem pouco tempo, pertenciam ao tráfico de drogas.

- O índio, certamente, não voaria conosco, o alemão, nem ligaria; a Sra. Buchanan, nos faria um sermão e por fim, o casal voaria com a gente. Quanto ao outro casal, honestamente, não faço idéia! – Comentou rindo, Luiz.

Enquanto isso, Sara tentava fazer contacto com a , já que não simpatizara com o alemão e o índio se mantinha ensimesmado, não querendo conversa com ninguém.

Ela era uma mulher pequena, cheia de carnes,com cabelos curtos, castanhos encaracolados que emolduravam seu rosto redondo, onde olhinhos redondos e inquietos, como os de um rato, pareciam não perder nada do que se passava em volta. Se mostrava muito moralista, o que levou Sara a apresentar os dois, como os Grissoms

Falava "Meu Deus!", cada pouco, a propósito de tudo e de nada. Suava em bicas, apesar de usar um vestidinho leve, enxugava o rosto e a nuca, constantemente, com um lencinho:

- Meu Deus! Que calor insuportável! Não sei como essa gente agüenta! – Disse esbaforida, enxugando a papada.

- Nasceram aqui; devem estar acostumados, Sra. Buchannan. – Replicou Sara.

- Me chame apenas de Maisie, querida!

A certa altura cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido do marido, o que fez com que ele se levantasse. A Sra. Buchannan, ocupou o lugar dele. Deu uns tapinhas em seu lugar, convidando Sara, a ocupá-lo.O Sr. Buchannan então sentou-se ao lado de Grissom que, aboletado à janela, embriagava-se com aquele verde, sem fim.

Grissom tinha oferecido a janela a Sara, mas ela não aceitou o oferecimento, porque estava enjoada, com tanto verde.

- Não me canso de olhar para essa imensidão verde! – Disse Grissom, cujo suor deixava seu rosto lustroso.

- Nem eu! – Confessou o novo companheiro de Grissom. - Herbert Buchannan, contador em Minneapolis.

Grissom virou-se para ver melhor, quem lhe estendia a mão. Herbert era um homem calvo, da idade de Grissom, a altura de Brass, usava uns óculos retangulares, que quebrava um pouco a angularidade, do seu rosto. Seus olhos eram cansados, de quem precisa mesmo tirar férias.

- Gil Grissom! Antes CSI, em Las Vegas, agora, não sei bem o que sou ou de onde sou! – Disse e riu consigo mesmo, perante a sua situação... INSÓLITA.

O avião tinha lugar para doze passageiros. No momento, contava com seis, Grissom e Sara e os Buchannans, ocupavam os primeiros assentos, à esquerda e à direita; o alemão estava atrás de Grissom e o índio ocupava o último banco, do corredor, estando o lado da Sra. Buchannan, vazio, a não ser pelas duas mulheres que conversavam bastante.

A Sra. Buchannan não era o seu tipo favorito de pessoa,,. mas no momento, qualquer criatura que falasse inglês e lembrasse a sua pátria, era bem é mesmo aquela mulherzinha gorducha, que disparava "meu Deus!", a torto e a direito.

Herbert olhou para as duas e falou para Grissom:

- Nossas esposas parecem estar se dando bem!

Grissom olhou para elas e suspendeu a sobrancelha "Esposa? Bem que gostaria, mas não era. Ele bem que pedira..,". Ia falar que não eram casados, mas alguma coisa o impediu, o que foi ótimo, pois Sara ficaria uma fera se falasse alguma coisa. Herbert continuou:

- Conheci Maisie na faculdade, e estamos juntos desde então. Você e sua esposa se conhecem há muito tempo?

Grissom olhando amorosamente para Sara gaguejou ao responder:

- N-não! Sim! Quero dizer eu a conheço há muito tempo, mas estamos juntos há pouco...

- Entendo! É uma segunda lua-de-mel – disse Herbert, dando-lhe uma piscadinha marota.

- Na verdade, é a primeira. O serviço,,. você sabe... – falou Grissom, com o rosto vermelho, sem ele saber bem porquê.

Maisie tecia considerações, sobre o índio, com Sara:

- Que sujeito mais mal encarado, meu Deus! E aqueles olhos apertados e frios...

- Os índios brasileiros têm ascendência asiática, Maisie, dai vem os olhos amendoados - explicou Sara..

- De qualquer forma é assustador!

Sara deu de ombros, o índio não a perturbava, mas daquele alemão que agora conversava com Grissom e Herbert, ela definitivamente, não gostava. Era um sujeito roliço, com cabelos e barba ruivos, pele rosada e na faixa dos 40 anos. Tinha olhos verdes, maliciosos e argutos. Ela não gostara, nem um pouco do jeito que ele olhara pra ela, antes de embarcarem.

"Um olhar pornográfico!". E agora Grissom estava ali, conversando com aquele sujeito. Virou-se para trás e cruzou com o olhar de Lucas. Quanto ao índio ela não tinha problema: ele não queria conversa, era só deixá-lo em paz. Já o alemão, fazia o tipo pegajoso, difícil de desgrudar.

Feitas as apresentações, Franz começou a falar mal do índio, seu assunto predileto, conforme observaram Grissom e Buchannan.

- Esses selvagens se educam, mas nunca "perrrrrderrr" arr selvagem! Trrribo Murrrra-Pirrrrarrrrrã não "gostar" de nós, desde idos de 1700!

- Do homem branco, você quer dizer! – Disse Grissom, a quem Mura-Pirarrã, dito pelo alemão fizera seu ouvido doer.

Franz olhou para ele com ar de quem não gosta de ser interrompido e continuou:

- Qualquer um! "Ser" os Murrrra que mais se destacarrram entre as "grupas" tribais, pelo fato de evitar contato com a "civilizaçon" branca e rechaçar qualquer tentativa de "invason" de seus terrrrrritórios.

- Estou me lembrando de uma notícia, que vi faz pouco tempo, na CNN. Um grupo de índios Mura- Pirarrã deteve por uma noite, um grupo de turistas americanos e apreendeu seu equipamento. Parece que os americanos participavam de uma pescaria esportiva e acabaram entrando no rio Marmelo, na reserva indígena e parece que aí se criou a confusão! Os turistas eram do Texas e foram libertados, após negociações, entre a FUNAI e a Polícia Federal Brasileira! - Disse Herbert.

- Eu não disse que "essas" selvagens "ser" muito "perrrrrrigosas! A gente precisa ficar com a olho bem aberto! – Falou o alemão, esticando o olho direito, com seu dedo gorducho.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Franz! Não aconteceu nenhuma selvageria! E você também não defenderia seu território de intrusos? – Concluiu Grissom.

O alemão não falou mais nada. Recostou-se no seu assento e fechou os olhos, pensando que Grissom devia ser um desses fanáticos pelo ecossistema. Não adiantava querer conversar. E Buchannan, bem, não tinha opinião formada sobre ele. Só sentiu que era fraco, talvez fosse fácil convencê-lo de qualquer coisa. Mas este calor dava uma preguiça... Um sono...

Herbert estava confuso, sem Maisie para lhe dizer, que direção tomar. Naquela família, quem vestia calças era ela. Era só ficar um pouco com eles, que já se percebia quem mandava. Na falta de alguma coisa para fazer e aproveitando a penumbra, que Grissom fizera ao fechar a cortina da janelinha, ajeitou-se no banco e tirou um cochilo.

Grissom gostava muito, de ver a floresta, do alto, mas àquela hora o sol era abrasador; era impossível ficar com a cortina aberta, por mais que tivesse vontade. Ainda que o conjunto safári, de linho cáqui fosse fresco, ele transpirava em abundância, e quanto mais água tomava, mais calor sentia. Olhou para os outros e resolveu tirar uma soneca também.

Do seu lugar, Lucas observava todo mundo. Quanto aos dois homens da frente, não os vira muito bem e ainda não formara uma idéia clara sobre eles. O alemão era seu desafeto há muitos anos, residiam na pousada e não se toleravam. Lucas era uma espécie de defensor da floresta; enquanto Franz estava sempre metido em algum negócio escuso. Agora, por exemplo, com um sócio, estava exportando madeira ilegal, da Amazônia, para o exterior.

As duas mulheres, de onde ele estava, podia vê-las bem: a baixinha gordinha, que parecia ter sua própria fonte, tal o volume de líquido que saía de seus poros, era como uma centena de outras que já vira:apesar da baixa estatura, o olhava de cima, com um insuportável ar de superioridade. Tinha medo dele, entretanto. Já a alta e magra, não o temia, nem o olhava com superioridade. Quando seus olhares se cruzaram ele percebeu, que ela era uma pessoa sofrida, com um olhar límpido e confiável.

Maisie remexeu na bolsa e mostrou o retrato de uma moça sorridente, e apresentou-a como sua filha Dorothy:

- Ela é médica em Chicago, faz o 2º ano de residência – declarou com orgulho.

Sara olhou para a foto, e viu que a moça tinha os cabelos encaracolados da mãe e era bicuda como o pai, mas sem o auxílio de óculos para quebrar isso.

- Têm filhos, Sara?

- Não! Estamos juntos, há pouco tempo – disse e sentiu um arrepio.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Não havia conversado sobre isso com Grissom ainda. Nem tinha a mais remota idéia do que ele pensava sobre o assunto. Ela própria não sabia se queria ou não!

"_Os cinco dias que passaram no Peru, foram diferentes. Vindos do Equador, num confortável navio, resolveram experimentar, 'um amor e uma cabana', mas a floresta amazônica, não é para principiantes, então pararam a experiência por ali_

_De certa forma, fora muito bom, pescar e comer o que haviam pescado; tomar banho no rio; ser livre, sem relógio, sem obrigações e ser dono do próprio nariz. Mas também, ao cair da noite, ver a fogueira, desenhar vultos fantasmagóricos e, ouvir barulhos apavorantes, da floresta, era muito assustador.. _

_Numa dessas noites, Sara sentiu 'diferente', o prazer do amor. Talvez não fosse nada. Muito provavelmente, seria apenas impressão sua. Quem sentiria o momento da concepção? Era loucura sua! Deitado de costas, com os braços atrás da cabeça, Grissom perguntou se ela estava tomando a pílula._

_- Claro!- mentiu ela._

_As coisas correram tanto, e foram tão confusas, que ela acabou não comprando e ela se viu sem as pílulas; literalmente, no meio do nada. Podia ter aproveitado para falar sobre filhos, mas ele estava tão romântico, tão fogoso, que ela não quis perturbar o clima."._

Poucas horas depois, aterrissaram, numa clareira aberta, na mata fechada. Grissom estava esperando um aeroporto simples, mas um aeroporto, não uma pista de pouso, no meio de lugar nenhum. Era visível seu desapontamento.

- Que coisa mais primitiva! – Disse Herbert, olhando ao redor.

- Meu Deus! – Exclamou a Sra. Buchannan.

Lucas e Franz não disseram nada, porque estavam acostumados. Gonzalez apresentou seus passageiros a Rui, um caboclo sossegado, muito simpático, que os levaria de van, até a pousada. Grissom perguntou ao piloto, se ele e Luiz Carlos, não iam junto, com eles.

- Não, meu amigo! Pernoitaremos em Manaus, e amanhã cedo, transportaremos passageiros para a Colômbia.

Grissom então deu a mão para o piloto e o co-piloto, agradeceu-lhes o vôo, desejou-lhes boa sorte e acompanhou seu grupo até a van. Sara esperava por ele aflita, pois o alemão, já lhe lançava olhares cúpidos. "Que homenzinho absurdo! Não vê que estou acompanhada?". Quando Grissom chegou, projetou-se na frente dele e sentou-se na janela do 3ª banco, tendo assim, Grissom, entre ela e o alemão.

Rui verificou que todos estavam lá e devidamente ajeitados, para fechar a porta da van. Sorridente, com seu canino de ouro reluzindo aos últimos raios de sol, tomou seu lugar e anunciou: RUMO À POUSADA GUANAVENAS!

Sara estava razoavelmente curiosa, por ver a pousada, que fora bem recomendada. Queria só ver! As acomodações venezuelanas foram um desastre. Na Colômbia eram boas, mas eles não ficavam sossegados. A qualquer barulho, ficavam imaginando se seriam traficantes ou guerrilheiros.

Agora, na última etapa da viagem, pensavam em relaxar e curtir aquele paraíso.

A viagem estava programada para levar uma hora; levou quase duas, com a Sra. Buchannan parando na estrada para tomar suco de açaí, o que acabou agradando todos os viajantes, que sentiam o calor exagerado que fazia.

Foi Maisie também a responsável por outra parada, para chupar, deliciosas, carnudas e amarelas mangas. E isso os levou a uma 3ª parada, onde tivessem lugar para limpar aquela melequeira toda e, onde pudessem comprar água mineral para mitigar a sede, dessas frutas, doces como mel.

Sara achou graça, no fato de Grissom estar com a barba e o bigode lambuzados de manga. Deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e disse que ele era "docinho" ele fez um biquinho. O alemão continuava a dardejar Sara, com olhares lascivos. Sara se sentia incomodada com isso. Antes de entrarem de novo na van, Grissom pegou no braço de Franz, e falou sem aumentar a voz:

- Você gosta dos seus olhos?

- Sim! Lógico! – Respondeu o alemão sem entender o que o outro queria dizer.

- Então, conserve-os! Sugiro que você olhe a paisagem, da sua janela, ou leia alguma coisa, sei lá! Mas tire os olhos de minha mulher, ou vai se arrepender! Fui claro?

O homenzinho concordou e Grissom soltou seu braço e acomodou-se na van. Sara que já ocupava seu lugar, olhou-o agradecida. Abaixou os olhos e apertou sua mão. O alemão grudou o rosto na janela o resto da viagem. Ficou mudo também.

, Eles forem seguindo o rio, observando com curiosidade as habitações rústicas e isoladas dos "caboclos" às margens do rio. A partir de certo ponto, este foi se tornando progressivamente mais largo, desaguando no "Lago do Canaçari", onde está localizada a Ilha de Silves sede do "Guanavenas Jungle Lodge". Esta ilha foi o antigo refúgio dos índios "Guanavenas", uma tribo desaparecida durante o século XVII e a quem o nome do hotel homenageava.

Já era noite, quando finalmente cruzaram a ponte de madeira, que os levava á ilha. Chegaram cansados, loucos por uma cama; grudentos, sequiosos por um banho, e alguns famintos, ansiosos por algo que lhes forrasse o estômago.

Os dois casais ficaram acomodados em apartamentos, no edifício central, conhecido por Tucano. Franz e Lucas dirigiram-se às cabanas, onde moravam. Quando foram fazer seu registro, Sara notou que Grissom, conversava com o gerente, mas nem o viu direito e nem se interessava também, só queria tomar um banho e dormir.

Estava exageradamente sonolenta, ultimamente. Atribuiu esse cansaço exagerado e essa formidável sonolência, ao clima exótico.

Na manhã seguinte, foi um custo tirá-la da cama. Grissom abriu as cortinas e falou bem alto:

- Bom dia, dorminhoca!

Ela levantou um pouco, olhou para o relógio, e voltou a se deitar, cobrindo a cabeça com um travesseiro.

- Dia, Gil? Acho que nem amanheceu ainda! Por que madrugar? O que você pretende, acordando com os pássaros?

Grissom aproximou-se da cama, estendeu uma folha impressa, para Sara, que se sentou na cama e tentou ler, o que o folheto dizia.

- Eu não pretendo nada! É a programação do hotel. Tome, veja você mesma! Ontem, você perdeu uma Caldeirada de Tucunaré deliciosa, do jeito, que você gos...

Grissom nem pode concluir seu pensamento. Sara viu as letras do papel dançarem, o estômago se revirar, pelo avesso e uma vontade irrefreável, de pôr as tripas para fora. Levantou-se e correu para o banheiro, deixando um Grissom perplexo, parado no meio do quarto.

Quando ela saiu, seu rosto estava mareado, e a expressão crispada! Ele aproximou-se, preocupado:

- Tudo bem com você, Sara?

- Sim, estou ótima! Deve ser alguma coisa que eu comi!

- Esse é o problema, Sara: VOCÊ NÃO COMEU NADA, querida! - ´Pensou um pouco e perguntou-lhe, novamente – Você tem certeza que tem tomado a pílula?

Sara passou imediatamente, de uma cara de enjoada a uma cara de raiva:

- É idéia fixa, Gil? Agora resolveu me vigiar?

- Não querida! É que os seus sintomas...

- Sintomas?Eu estou bem, Gil! Foi só uma indisposição, de quem mudou seus hábitos de comer, dormir, viver...

Sara não entendia, porque estava dificultando as coisas, não contando tudo para Grissom de uma vez. Não era o receio de que ele a mandasse tirar a criança. Ele era católico, jamais faria tal coisa. Não seria também, a mentira esfarrapada, com que se enganava, todos os dias; não ter certeza, poder ir a um médico decente, para confirmar,etc., etc..

Possivelmente acontecera no Peru, há 15 dias. E seu período já devia ter vindo há cinco dias. Por que não repartir essa preocupação, com Grissom? E afinal, preocupação por quê? Queria começar uma família. Quanto tempo mais iria esperar?

Sara não sabia por qual motivo, "embaçava" tanto. Afinal, ele não era nenhum monstro! Era muito recente, se ERA alguma coisa; ela tinha receio que se falasse alto, toda a sua esperança, se desfaria no ar. Ela não pensara em ser mãe, mas ao ver que havia surgido uma possibilidade, agarrou-se a ela, como uma ostra.

- Vamos fazer nossa caminhada, pela floresta, com os demais?

Sara saiu de seus pensamentos e concordou, indo em busca de algo confortável para usar.

Quando desceram ao saguão, encontraram Maisie, praticando a língua; ela só ficara quieta, na van, até a primeira parada, quando ela estava sentada ao lado do índio. Ao saírem, para tomar o suco, falou rapidamente com o marido e na volta, já se encontrava na janela, praticando seu esporte favorito: falar.

Desgostosa, Sara notou a figura rotunda do alemão, entre o grupo da caminhada. Franz, contudo se assustara com a ameaça de Grissom e não olhara para ela, nem uma única vez. Ele nem desconfiava, que Grissom ali, confraternizando com os demais, era incapaz de fazer mal e uma mosca, que dirá a um ser humano.

Herbert, meio distraído, quase trombou com o alemão:

- Você faz caminhada, todos os dias?

- Todos os dias não! Mas umas três vezes por semana, decerto! É bastante saudável! – Respondeu Franz, com seu inglês estropiado.

No meio da floresta, fazia um certo friozinho, àquela hora da manhã e Grissom não se arrependia de usar seu agasalho de moletom. Olhava desafiadoramente, para Sara, que fora contra ele usá-lo, por ser muito quente. Grissom olhou para cima, para as altas árvores, cujas ramagens se encontravam.

- Na floresta amazônica, as árvores são tão densas, que não entra um pingo de sol. É porisso que não vemos mato, nem plantas rasteiras- Grissom explicava a Sara.

A poucos passos dali, o guia bilíngüe percebeu, que tinha um entendido ali e não apenas mais um turista, que se deslumbrava com tudo, como aquela mulher baixinha, ali na frente, que dizia "meu Deus!", cada vez que ele abria a boca.

- Meu nome é Airton Gomes! – Apresentou-se o guia.

- Airton, como Ayrton Senna? - Perguntou Grissom, estendendo-lhe a mão.

- Não tão rápido, nem tão famoso..- disse o rapaz sorridente.

Feitas as devidas apresentações, o rapaz disse que apresentaria um professor de botânica suíço, que estava naquele grupo, e que ele achava que Grissom, gostaria muito de conhecer. Sumiu por um instante, para voltar acompanhado de um sujeito, mais alto que ele, iniciando uma calva, com olhos bem azuis, e com os óculos redondos, na ponta do nariz.

- Enrico Castelnnatta, muito prazer em conhecê-lo, Dr. Grissom. Já tive oportunidade de ler alguma coisa sua. Entomologia, certo?

- Exatamente, Prof. Castelnnatta. Também li coisas suas – disse Grissom apertando a mão do suíço. – Esta é Sara Sidle, minha companheira.

- Senhora! – E o professor fez uma espécie de reverência à que Sara respondeu com um sorriso.

Airton acertou, os dois tinham muito que conversar. Uma hora mais tarde, voltavam todos à pousada. Revigorados pelo ar puro da floresta e famintos. Antes de tomar o desjejum, Grissom quis tomar uma chuveirada e se trocar. Todos resolveram fazer o mesmo Combinaram de se encontrar no restaurante, em meia hora.

Quando entraram no restaurante, Aírton e os Buchannans estavam sentados à mesa e os chamaram, bem como o professor, que adentrava no salão, naquele instante. O café-da-manhã estava numa mesa enorme onde os hóspedes, se serviriam pelo sistema _self-service._

Ao lado de Maisie, Sara nem sabia o que pegar: era tanta fartura e tudo parecia tão gostoso, que era quase impossível não cometer o pecado da gula. Frutas como: manga, araçá, graviola, acerola, guaraná ; queijos, doces café, chãs, bolo de mandioca, pupunha cozida, coalhada, geléias, mugunzá, banana em calda, mingau de banana, tapioca, omelete com tucumã e cremes de frutas. Sara comia com apetite, a caminhada matutina lhe fizera bem. Nem parecia aquele ser esverdeado, que deixara a pousada, quase se arrastando.

A mesa cheirava a sabonete de alfazemas, que era o sabonete do hotel. Alguém citou isso e todos riram; o suíço ofereceu guaraná para Grissom dizendo ser energético... e afrodisíaco, no dizer do povo!

- Não preciso disso! Eu me garanto! – Experimentou a bebida e olhou para Sara, que enrubesceu e enterrou a cara no seu prato de mingau de banana.

De repente, Maisie olhou para a porta e ficou lívida, mas ainda teve forças para dizer:

- Meu Deus!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

- O que foi, querida? – Perguntou Herbert, preocupado.

Era interessante ver como enchiam a paciência, um do outro a também se preocupavam um com o outro. Após trinta anos de convivência, conheciam-se muito bem, para saber quando uma preocupação era genuína.

- O índio. Acabou de entrar... – Respondeu ela.

- Calma, querida! Pode ser que ele nem nos veja! – Herbert tratou de acalmar a esposa.

De fato, Lucas seguiu na direção oposta à mesa deles e nem olhou, para aquele lado.

-Maisie não gostou dele, desde o princípio! - Explicou Herbert aos demais.

Todos dirigiram sua atenção ao índio. Aírton ajeitou-se novamente em seu lugar.

- Bobagem! Ele é meio sisudo, mas é boa pessoa!

Enrico que estava de costas, para a entrada, virou-se, a fim de ver de quem estavam falando. Quando viu o índio, virou-se de novo para a mesa.

- É só deixá-lo em paz, que ele é inofensivo!

´- Conhece-o? – Espantou-se Grissom.

Sara levantou os olhos do seu mingau, e todos os olhos voltaram-se para o suíço, que começou a falar com voz cansada:

- Venho aqui há dez anos. Descobri esse paraíso e venho aqui todos os anos, nas minhas férias. Há cinco anos, Lucas chegou aqui e Franz deve ter chegado pouco depois, porque estava aqui, quando eu cheguei no ano se estranharam desde sempre. E o destino quis brincar com eles, colocando-os em cabanas próximas: 5 e 7. Sei disso, porque estou na 9.

- Que romântico! Queria ficar numa cabana! – Disse Sara provando seu suco de graviola.

- Não poderia, nem que quisesse, porque nas cabanas só ficam solteirões, como eu, ou viúvos, ou quem vem em excursão. Elas tem 1, 2 e 3 lugares, mas sempre camas de solteiro; os casais ficam no edifício Tucano, onde vocês estão.

Grissom não estava interessado em cabanas e sim, na história do índio:

- Por favor, professor, continue seu relato!

Enrico limpou a garganta com suco de acerola, e continuou:

- Lucas é o oitavo filho de uma família de 5 homens e 3 mulheres, além de tudo, temporão. Ele é dos Mura-Pirarrã, descendente dos antigos Muras, famosos em todo o Amazonas, cuja raça foi quase toda exterminada. Guardam toda a altivez que lhes fez famosos por não se sujeitar ao jugo dos brancos. Lucas foi criado por um pai velho, muito rígido e, por irmãos muito mais velhos, que incutiram no pequeno Lucas, essa ojeriza, esse desprezo, que ele nutre pelos brancos, qualquer um; para ele são ladrões, trapaceiros que não merecem qualquer confiança. Lucas foi o único a seguir com os estudos em sua família. Ninguém diz, mas ele é médico. É funcionário da FUNAI, fala inglês e espanhol. É muito culto. Se daria muito bem, com você Grissom!

Sem graça, com o comentário, Grissom se remexeu na cadeira, e fez outra pergunta, para tirar a atenção de si:

- E quanto a Franz?

- Bem, Franz Steiner não é flor que se cheire! Pense em negócios escusos, confusos e complicados. Muito possivelmente, Franz já esteve envolvido! O homenzinho não teve um emprego honesto, em todo o tempo que eu o conheço! Ouso dizer, que em toda a sua vida! Franz não deve nem suspeitar o que seja honestidade. Se envolveu com bebida alcoólica, com tráfico de animais e agora tem um sócio na Colômbia, onde têm um negócio ilícito de madeiras...

- E ainda não foi preso? - Interrompeu Herbert, com a boca cheia de tapioca.

- Nesse país? Nesse fim de mundo? - Encarou-o o suíço.

Ante o olhar aparvalhado de Buchannan, Aírton enfiou-se na conversa e explicou que em seu país, era relativamente fácil subornar o pessoal da FUNAI e do IBAMA, para fazer vista grossa para coisas ilegais. Ele disse que nessas instituições tinha muita gente boa, abnegada, mas tinha, como sempre, as ovelhas negras. Herbert começou a falar:

-Se estivéssemos na América...

- Ora, lá também tem corrupção, Herbert! - Cortou Grissom impaciente.

- Sim, mas...

- HERB! Nada de discussões à mesa!

A baixinha Maisie, lambuzada de manga, abortara uma discussão estéril, em seu nascedouro, pensava Enrico. O guia pensava no passeio de lancha à tarde. Maisie chegava à conclusão que adorava mangas, enquanto o marido encolhia-se na cadeira e obedecia a esposa, engolindo as palavras. Grissom olhava para Sara e pensava que de certo modo, ela e o índio se pareciam: eram orgulhosos, calados, generosos e donos de um enorme coração, que bem pouca gente conhecia. Sara perguntou ao suíço:

- E a família dele, por onde anda?

- Do índio?- Esperou ela confirmar com a cabeça e continuou – O pai morreu; a mãe e as irmãs vivem aqui, numa reserva indígena. Os irmãos foram para o Acre, que é outro estado do norte, em busca de trabalho e se estabeleceram por lá.

Nesse instante, um barulho de prato quebrado e vozes alteradas atravessaram o salão. Não apenas os olhares deles, como os do restaurante inteiro, convergiram, para aquela mesa.

Lucas tinha derrubado o prato de Steiner.

- Você fez da propósito! – Berrava o alemão muito vermelho.

- Ora, não demonstre em público o idiota que você é! Nem tudo gira ao seu redor, sabia?

- Sua selvagem! Não conseguir ainda aprender boas maneirrrras!

- E você não aprendeu a falar ainda!

- Peça desculpas, vamos! - Falou com arrogância o alemão.

- Agora é que não peço mesmo. Vocês gringos, são engraçados: vêm aqui, nos roubam descaradamente, e ainda querem receber tratamento de gran-senhores!

- Está me chamando de ladron?

- Estou. É o que você é não?

- Ora sua...- e o alemão partiu pra cima do índio.

- Acabo com você, desgraçado!

O professor traduzia como podia o diálogo entre os dois. Eles se engalfinharam e a coisa só não ficou mais feia, porque dois funcionários, da pousada, vieram separá-los. Herbert parecia quase eufórico, ao chacotear, o suíço:

- Inofensivo, hein?

Aírton perguntou se eles iriam no passeio da tarde. Os dois casais responderam com entusiasmo que iriam. O guia explicou que iriam passear de lancha, no lago Canaçari, onde estava a ilha e depois seguiriam o rio Negro. E ainda entrariam nos igapós...

- Meu Deus, o que vem a ser isso?- Perguntou Maisie.

- Nenhum bicho, Sra. Buchannan! Trata-se do transbordamento dos rios, que ficam represados na floresta fechada.

- Por que não falou logo em língua de gente: vamos passar numas poças!

O guia ficou desconcertado, e respondeu, à terrível mulherzinha, que era mais ou menos isso. Nunca pensara num igapó, como poça. Um igapó era... um igapó, ora! Continuou:

- Vocês verão as casinhas rústicas dos "caboclos", e algumas palafitas, também.

- Palafitas? ´- Perguntou Sara, curiosa.

- Na verdade, só temos duas estações aqui: a das chuvas e a das secas. Quando chove muito, os rios sobem, e nesse caso, as palafitas são mais seguras.

- Ah, a sabedoria, do povo da floresta... – sorriu Grissom.

- Justamente... E se vocês tiverem sorte, poderão ver algumas espécies da fauna. Ah, e um casal belga, ia conosco! - Disse Aírton. - Vocês irão à noite, na focagem de jacarés?

- Eu não vou! Mas Grissom irá, sem dúvida... – declarou Sara.

- Por quê? – Perguntou o guia.

- Não gosto de ver bichinhos sofrendo- respondeu ela

- Não vai ter nenhum "bichinho sofrendo", Sara! E de qualquer forma, não se trata aqui, de bichinhos de estimação! –Rebateu o guia, desacorçoado, com seu grupo.

- Eu vou! - Disse Maisie, sem que ninguém lhe tivesse perguntado.

"Claro que vai! Alguém tinha alguma dúvida, quanto a isso?", pensou Sara, mas limitou-se a dar um sorrisinho.

Airton continuava falando de jacarés. Dizia aos homens, que quando tivesse no restaurante, não deixassem de comer carne de jacaré, que era uma delícia, só em lembrar, salivava.

Sara sentiu uma imensa repulsa e o estômago virar de ponta cabeça. Pôs a mão tapando a boca, e saiu correndo, para o banheiro do restaurante. Adeus, mingau de banana!Adeus suco de graviola!

O suíço perguntou se ela estava doente, Grissom respondeu que achava que não, mas parecia meio perdido, procurando respostas. Maisie quis ajudá-lo:

- Ela não está grávida?

- Ela diz que não- respondeu Grissom.

- Humm... Mulher casada, quando vomita desse jeito, é sinal de cegonha à vista! – Insistiu Maisie.

Grissom percebia-se que estava desconfortável. Não sabia bem se ia atrás de Sara, ou ficava ali dando explicações, aos seus novos conhecidos. Herbert quis ajudá-lo, tirando-o das garras da esposa.

-Ora, pode ser muita coisa, querida! - E se virando para Grissom afirmou - Ela não há de ter nada grave, se Deus quiser.

- Pode, mas acho que é mesmo gravidez! – E olhando Grissom de alto a baixo falou Maisie, com seus olhinhos matreiros – Já era hora, aliás, já está passando da hora, a meu ver.

Grissom sentiu seu rosto pegando fogo.

* * *

><p>- Tem certeza que não quer mesmo ir? – Perguntou Grissom, pela décima vez.<p>

- Tenho. E é melhor você ir, antes que se atrase!

- Você ficará bem querida?

- Sim, vou aproveitar e escrever uma longa carta para Cath!Já estou lhe devendo! – Ela falava ao mesmo tempo, que o punha porta à fora.

-Não se esqueça de mandar minhas lembranças!

- Não esqueço, pode deixar! – Disse dando-lhe um beijo, e fechando a porta.

Sozinha, ela sentou-se à mesinha em frente à cama, e sentiu- se especialmente inspirada essa noite. Começou falando da imensa saudade que sentia de todos; não sentia falta do trabalho, mas das pessoas. Deu pinceladas bem-humoradas em seus novos companheiros; descreveu com leveza a floresta e animou-se a falar das iguarias, que faziam a alegria de qualquer vegetariano. Cath sabia que naqueles rios podiam-se pescar mais de dois mil tipos de peixes? Escreveu rapidamente dos outros países onde estivera. Deteve-se mais, onde estava agora.

A caneta movia-se agitada no papel enchendo páginas e páginas, A discreta Sara, transformara-se, longe no CSI, na loquaz Sara. Queria muito conversar com outra mulher sobre suas suspeitas, mas sentiu-se tola e nem tocou no assunto: quinze dias era muito pouco tempo; caso existisse mesmo a criaturinha nem era ainda visível a olho nu, e quanto ao atraso da menstruação, não era a primeira vez, nem seria última. Sacudiu a cabeça, antes de espalhar qualquer coisa era melhor esperar um mês e ter uma consulta com sua ginecologista.

Discorreu sobre Grissom, como ele estava corado, bem disposto e falante! Contou como a pousada era aconchegante, explicou o edifício central e as charmosas cabanas espalhadas, no meio do mato. Tudo na pousada era pintado de amarelo, com acabamento rústico de madeira da região. Contou que no dia seguinte iriam a um lugar onde só veriam pássaros, araras, papagaios, etc. E um pássaro estranho e mítico, de hábitos noturnos, envolto em lendas, cantava seu lamento, numa árvore, embaixo de sua janela. Ele tinha cada lenda tão linda como tudo tinha lenda nesse paraíso.

"._.. mas como nada é perfeito, nem no paraíso, Cath, temos um indivíduo absurdo, que parece não ver, que estou acompanhada. É um alemão indecente, cujo olhar só me ofende e degrada. Grissom deu um" chega-pra-lá" nesse finório, que espero ser suficiente. Tenho esperanças de não precisar adotar, medidas mais drásticas..."_

Sara iria se arrepender muitíssimo, deste parágrafo. Mandou lembranças a todos em seu nome e no de Grissom. Pôs aquele verdadeiro calhamaço, dentro de um envelope e desceu, para ver quanto teria de pôr de selo. Pegou a carteira e pensou que ainda não estava familiarizada, com o dinheiro do lugar. Como o seu quarto, ficasse no segundo andar, desceu as escadas, deixando o elevador de lado.

Uns degraus antes de chegar ao saguão, Sara ouviu duas vozes masculinas, discutindo entre si. Mas como não soubesse português, não entendeu nada. Espichou-se um pouco, para ver quem era. Reconhecera a voz mais áspera, como do alemão e a outra, cheia de "SS" e "RR", ela não reconheceu. De quem seria?


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Escondida atrás dos xaxins de samambaias, pendurados no teto e vasos de plantas diversas; Sara viu César, o gerente que havia conhecido hoje. Grissom gostara dele, o achara simpático. Não o acharia tão simpático agora.

- Não enrola, alemão!

- Eu não está enrrrrolando!

- A cada mês, você inventa alguma coisa!

- Não ser verdade! Essa crrrise, parrra quem tem negócio de importaçon é difícil!

- Você já está uma semana, com as contas em atraso!

Nesse momento, Sara tropeçou num vaso, fazendo muito barulho e chamando a atenção sobre si.

- Sra. Grissom! - Exclamou César, voltando ao normal- O que posso fazer pela senhora?

Sara falou da carta, perguntando quanto custava e quando viria o correio. César falou que viria em dois dias, e iria de barco, até Manaus. Pegou a carta, balançou e disse o preço a Sara, que pagou tudo a ele. Franz entrou na conversa, despindo Sara, com seu olhar safado:

- Não prrrrrecisa esperrar todo esse tempo. Estou partindo parrra Bogotá , amanhã posto seu carta lá!

- Obrigada, mas não é necessário, Sr. Steiner! Não tenho tanta pressa assim, não há nenhum assunto urgente! - Ponderou Sara, desviando o olhar.

- Orrra, não é incômodo nenhum! – Disse o alemão, arrancando o envelope das mãos de César.

- Ele está certo – suspirou o gerente. – O Correio Brasileiro é muito rápido e seguro, mas isso nos grandes centros, como S. Paulo e Rio, agora, nesse fim de mundo...

Sara não queria deixar a carta com o alemão, mas não teve jeito: precisou deixar aquele homem irritante, colocar o envelope, no bolso da camisa. Ficou quieta, para não criar confusão. Mas alguma coisa dentro dela lhe dizia que aquela carta lhe traria problemas. Pretextando um mal estar, voltou à segurança de seu quarto.

Quando Grissom chegou era tarde, e ela já estava dormindo. Ela bem que queria esperá-lo acordada, mas... Sentia tanto sono, ultimamente. Não conseguia controlar. Mas ele acabou fazendo tanto barulho, que ela acabou acordando.

- Oh, despertei você, querida? Me desculpe, não tive intenção! – Ele parecia sincero.

- Não faz mal! – Disse sentando-se na cama, bocejando e com os olhos meio fechados. – Foi tudo bem lá?

- Sim, Airton falou que vai nos dar um vídeo, depois. Você terminou a carta, para Cath? – Perguntou, acendendo a luz.

Ela então lhe contou tudo. Grissom não podia acreditar que César tão calmo, tivesse perdido a paciência com Franz.

- Também, com aquele sujeito, quem não perde?

- Ele continua olhando indecentemente, pra você?

- Sim!- Respondeu, junto com uma careta de nojo, lembrando de Franz Steiner.

- Penso que preciso falar com ele novamente, e ser mais persuasivo...

Ela segurou seu braço e com ele sentado na cama, Sara apoiou a cabeça, no peito dele, falando que seria melhor, se o ignorassem. Ela fez o gesto, apenas procurando aconchego, ele entendeu diferente, e partiu para cima dela.

Sara amava Grissom, amava muito mesmo. Mas no momento, a idéia de tê-lo sobre seu corpo, lhe era repugnante. Grissom tentou acariciar-lhe os seios, mas ela gemeu: não de prazer, mas de dor.

Ele se assustou, ficou indeciso entre parar ou continuar. Sara disse estar indisposta, virou de lado, e logo dormiu. Grissom, entretanto, demorou a dormir. Olho pregado no teto ficou horas, pensando na vida, esperando o sono chegar.

Na manhã seguinte, quando ele abriu os olhos, teve a sensação de ter perdido algo. Quando o mundo se pôs em foco novamente ele viu no relógio, que já era tarde. Sara sentada à mesinha, lia um livro.

- A caminhada... Sara, por que você não me chamou?

-Porque achei que no momento, você precisava mais de sono que caminhada, – e observando a confusão dele, concluiu – e acho que não me enganei!

Apressado, usando um short largo e velho, que usava para dormir, disse que ela estava ficando muito engraçadinha. Pouco depois, apareceu á porta, escovando os dentes.

- Você vomitou hoje?

- Sim! Quando entrei no restaurante, nem voltei lá. Vamos tomar o café da manhã juntos, aqui no quarto.

- Ótimo! Faça o pedido, enquanto tomo uma chuveirada rápida. – Ele disse enquanto fechava a porta do banheiro.

Vinte minutos mais tarde Grissom já estava dentro do seu conjunto de bermuda cáqui, cheirando alfazema, tomando seu café da manhã. Observava Sara comer um prato cheio de pupunha cozida, doce de açaí e queijo-coalho. Olhava a novidade, com olhos curiosos.

- Pretende comer toda essa "gororoba"?

- Eu sei, eu sei! Parece estranho há duas horas eu nem poder sentir cheiro de comida, e agora sentir uma fome de leão! - Falou, enquanto punha um bocado daquela mistura na boca.

- Você está tendo um comportamento todo estranho, Sara! Devia ir a um mé não está mesmo grávida, alguma coisa, você deve ter. Se você quiser, poderíamos ir até Manaus...

- Não precisa, Gil! Em poucos dias, estaremos de volta à civilização, e eu prometo que vou ao médico, ok?

- Ora, querida! O pessoal daqui também fica doente. Manaus é capital, deve ter consultórios e hospitais lá! – A sua voz demonstrava preocupação

Apertando sua mão, Sara resolveu sondá-lo.

- E se eu estivesse grávida?

Os olhos brilharam, os lábios se abriram num sorriso e o seu rosto se iluminou.

- Puxa! Nem sei! Seria o máximo! Eu, você e... um filho! Nem no meu sonho mais maluco! Eu já nem esperava mais... Nossa! Seria formidável! – Ele não sabia mais o que falar.

Se sobrava alguma dúvida, de como seria a reação dele, ao saber que ela estava grávida, ele a tinha derrubado agora, com seu contentamento. Agora sim, que Sara não contaria mesmo nada, até ter certeza. Por enquanto, tudo não passava de suspeita, e ela não queria ser responsável por uma desilusão dele, em caso de falso alarme.

Olhando bem no fundo daqueles olhos azuis, Sara sentiu que lhe devia umas desculpas

- Gil quanto a ontem à noite, me desculpe! Eu realmente estava indisposta...

Grissom olhou para aqueles olhos límpidos, e leu a verdade. Todas aquelas idéias malucas, que povoavam sua cabeça e não o deixavam conciliar o sono, na noite passada, se desvaneceram. Ele pegou a mão, que estava sobre a sua, e beijou-a com ardor.

Reconfortada, Sara voltou ao seu prato e retomou a conversação, dizendo que Maisie ia com outras pessoas até Silves. Ela tinha sido convidada, mas não aceitara, preferia passar sua manhã livre... dormindo. Tinha tanto sono! E Grissom, que planos tinha para a manhã?

- Acho que vou tomar um suco bem gelado à beira da piscina. Vou aproveitar para ler aquele livro, que comprei em Bogotá. Você não quer tomar sol comigo?

- É um convite tentador, querido! Mas estou com tanto sono... – reclamou Sara, dando uma olhada comprida à cama.

- Você poderá dormir, espichada na chaise-long. Ficar ao sol, será sempre mais saudável que ficar enfurnada aqui no quarto!

Sara ponderou que ele tinha razão, além do que, achava que devia a ele pela noite passada. Concordou, pedindo um tempinho para pôr um biquíni.

- Tudo bem! Vou pegar o livro na mala, enquanto isso – disse Grissom, com um ar de satisfação.

Na piscina, Sara tirou a saída de banho. O biquíni azul expunha seu corpo bem feito, já sem aquele desagradável, branco-turista. Ela não estava bronzeada, mas sua cor saudável, era o resultado das últimas exposições ao sol, pensou Grissom, orgulhoso dela.

Já era praticamente hora do almoço, quando o casal Buchannan, se acercou deles na piscina. Recém acordada, atrás dos óculos escuros, Sara observava o casal: Herbert, com suas pernas brancas saltando das bermudas verdes, como dois nabos enormes e Maisie parecendo um rabanete gigante. Sacudiu a cabeça. Precisava parar com essa mania recente, de comparar pessoas à comidas. Ora, ora, ora, Sara!

Suando em bicas, a roliça senhora falou a Sara, que ela fez falta na barraquinha de bijuterias, feitas com penas de pássaros. Sara reagiu com horror. Disse não ser a favor da matança de animais. Imediatamente, Maisie concordou com ela:

- Nós também, querida! Meu Deus! – Enxugou o rosto com um lencinho, a arroxeada senhora. – Só comprei porque a dona nos garantiu que só eram usadas penas perdidas pelas aves. Não havia matança nessa história, não é, Herb?

Herbert com rosto vermelho como um pimentão, só queria mesmo subir e tomar um banho. Almoçar e rezar que algum desastre, desses que costumam acontecer nesses lugares o matasse logo. Apressou a mulher, que parecia ter "garrado", na conversa com Sara.

- Vamos, Maisie, ainda precisamos tomar um banho antes de vir para o almoço!

- Certo! Em mais ou menos meia hora, estaremos aqui! – dirigindo-se a Grissom e Sara. – Vocês vão na frente e guardem lugar na mesa para nós! Vocês irão ao passeio da tarde?

- À Ilha dos Pássaros? – Perguntou Grissom.

- Não perderíamos esse passeio por nada! - Disse Sara levantando-se da chaise-long, não dando chance da outra responder.

* * *

><p>Debruçada na amurada do barco, de shorts branco, camiseta listrada, branco e vermelho e calçando confortáveis tênis brancos de lona, Sara pensava na vida. Aquele enorme barco a motor, deslizando, pelo Rio Negro, convidava à reflexão. Grissom aproximou-se por trás e perguntou se tudo estava bem, ela não teria náuseas? Não estaria mareada com o movimento do barco?<p>

Sara sorriu, diante de tanta preocupação. Ela estava muito bem, não tinha porquê se aproximou-se deles. Estava com um creme na cara, posto de tal forma que parecia um guaxinim. Sara evitou encará-lo para não rir.

- Chegaremos logo! Máquinas fotográficas à mão?

- Sim! – Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Grissom levantou a mão direita, mostrando a sua! Sara trazia a sua pendurada no pescoço.

Aírton foi para ponta do barco, pedindo a atenção dos 27 passageiros. O barco tinha acomodações para trinta, não era luxuoso, mas era muito confortável.

- "Todos vestirão os coletes salva-vidas, por precaução, porque o passeio é muito seguro! Nos dividiremos em grupos de nove, e iremos naquelas canoas estreitas e compridas. Qualquer esclarecimento, é só falar comigo, ou com os membros da tripulação que irão com vocês. Eles são bilíngües e muito experientes." – Terminou de explicar o guia.

Maisie olhava o movimento de abaixar canoas à água meio temerosa: não era do tipo aventureiro, era apenas uma dona de casa de Minneapolis. Aproveitando que ficara no barco do guia, perguntou;

- Airton, porque canoas? Não poderíamos ficar, nesse barco grande e confortável?

- Não, porque entraremos em lugares estreitos, onde teremos de usar os remos. Entraremos nos igapós, bem como caminharemos em terra firme. Como vê não dava pra ser no Estrela Azul (nome do barco).

A Sra. Buchannan ao pôr o pé na canoa, sentiu o barco balançar, cravou as unhas na mão de Aírton, que gentil, tinha se oferecido para ajudá-la. Herbert segurava-lhe, por trás. Mas, mesmo assim, ela não se sentia segura: não sabia nadar. Vinha daí seu pavor por barcos pequenos. Naquela canoa ela gastou uma boa parte do seu inesgotável estoque, de "meu Deus!".

Grissom ajudou Sara a se ajeitar na canoa e, ela divertiu-se à grande, descobrindo e fotografando os pássaros. Eram tucanos, papagaios, araras, de todas as cores, arapaçus- ferrugens, anacãs, com sua crista maravilha; simpáticas maraninhas e araçaris-letrados, que ela achou engraçados, por serem parecidos com os tucanos, que ela achava muito engraçados.

Quando estavam caminhando na floresta, alguém gritou: "urutau!". Sara queria ver o pássaro noturno, que se lamentava, sob sua janela e que os caboclos diziam ser impossível ser visto de dia. Difícil, sim; impossível, não! Ela teimosamente, o achou dormindo, tão integrado ao galho, que não se sabia ao certo o que era galho e o que era pássaro.

Grissom estava frustrado, pois não conseguia ver. Sara ficava a seu lado, apontando para a ave, que nem assim acordava.

- Meu Deus! Parece meu tio Mortimer!- E o jeito desolado de Maisie, rendeu boas risadas, de quem andava por perto.

Voltaram ao "Estrela Azul" tagarelando bastante, sobre o que tinham visto e fotografado. Só Maisie vinha estranhamente calada. Não queria conversa com ninguém, só se enxugava e soltava um suspiro, de quando em quando.

Ao chegarem à pousada, já tinha anoitecido. Notaram, que havia um movimento, que não era usual, numa das cabanas. De uma perua, caindo aos pedaços saiu um homem idem.

- Delegado Medina?O que será que faz aqui? – Perguntou retoricamente, Aírton, seguindo o tal homem.

- Delegado! – Exclamou Grissom, com a sobrancelha arqueada.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Quando Airton voltou, via-se que tinha notícias. Logo armaram uma rodinha em torno dele. Ele estava muito branco, assustado; nunca vira tanto sangue. O alemão tinha sido assassinado... Falou essa palavra bem baixinho, como se o homem ficasse menos morto, com isso.

– O delegado Medina, acha que foi o índio...

Sara sorriu:esse comportamento era típico, de quem não era chegado, nesses assuntos. Maisie veio se chegando, com a mão direita, apertando o peito.

- Que tragédia, meu Deus! Pobre Sr. Steiner, veio de tão longe, pra morrer desse jeito, nas mãos de um selvagem! Aquele índio, nunca me enganou: sempre teve um olhar assassino!

- Ora, que bobagem, Maisie! Nem Lucas tem "olhar assassino", nem Franz era um anjo! – Sara foi se intrometendo, tomando partido do índio.

Maisie não se deu por achada:

-Sara, o próprio delegado acha...

- Aí está, Maisie ele ACHA. Entre achar e provar vai uma larga distância! – Disse Sara, cortando a outra.

- Você parece a defensora do índio!

- Não se trata disso, Maisie! É que não tolero injustiça; e nada me parece mais injusto que ser juiz e júri, ao mesmo tempo, e condenar alguém, sem ter provas!

Maisie, sempre tão falante não tinha o que lhe responder. Grissom resolveu ir à cabana do alemão, verificar, por si mesmo como estavam as coisas. Ninguém lhe parecia confiável.

Voltou quinze minutos depois muito vermelho e de cara amarrada. Ficou indócil, ao lado de Sara, que se sentindo incomodada, por ele, achou melhor irem até o quarto, se aprontarem, pro jantar. Ele não pode falar nada, no elevador, porque ele levava outras pessoas. Mas Sara conhecia bem o seu homem: ele precisava desabafar.

Nem bem fechou porta do quarto já começou a falar;

- O sujeito é um idiota!

- Quem? Quem é o idiota, Gil?

- O delegado Medina!

-Antes de mais nada, estamos em outro país; outras regras...Outras leis... – começou Sara conciliadora, mas ele, muito nervoso, não deixou que ela concluísse seu pensamento.

- Não, Sara, você não está entendendo: ele é um IDIOTA, em qualquer lugar!

- Acalme-se e conte-me tudo, querido! – Disse, fazendo, com que se acomodasse no sofazinho, em frente à cama.

- O idiota, fica falando que achou a arma do crime: uma faca do índio, com sangue seco no cabo, que até um cego saberia que não é do alemão! A vítima está envolta numa sangueira danada, e aquele homem ridículo, vai me cismar com uma faca com sangue seco... Ele nem cogitou em fazer um exame de DNA, um exame à procura de resíduos de sangue, nas unhas do índio, investigar desafetos do alemão e mesmo buscar as roupas ensangüentadas de quem fez isto...

- Não se esqueça, de que estamos no fim do mundo, Gil! Talvez ele não conheça técnicas avançadas – ponderou Sara.

- Técnicas avançadas? – Ele voltou a se irritar e levantou do sofá, num salto. – Isso é uma investigação básica, Sara! – Vociferou.

- Não creio, que foi Lucas! – Falou Sara.

- Eu também, não! Mas para deixar a faca, ele deve ter estado lá!

- Ou a faca foi plantada, no local, para incriminá-lo!

- É uma possibilidade, Sara! – Falou Grissom pensativo.

Sara olhou para ele. Por mais que se esforçasse, ele não conseguia tirar o CSI, que havia dentro dele. Ela suspirou; haviam sido muitos anos. Ser um perito forense, fazia parte de sua personalidade. Era bem como diziam: ele podia deixar o laboratório; mas o laboratório, nunca o tinha deixado.

Ela sugeriu que escolhessem uma roupa para o jantar. Ele foi até o armário reclamando ainda do delegado:

- A essa altura, aqueles "macacos" estão lá, destruindo as evidências!

- Não fale mal dos símios – declarou Sara, com uma expressão engraçada, que fez Grissom rir.

O município de Silves distava cerca de três horas de Manaus, de carro e um pouco mais, de barco... Situada no lago Saracá é uma região de lagos amazônicos, a leste de Manaus, na confluência do Rio Urubu, com o Lago Canaçari. Lago este, que oferece uma paisagem deslumbrante, num local, onde se investiu pesado no eco-turismo.,. com duas pousadas, estrategicamente plantadas no meio da floresta, a Guanavenas e outra mais recente: Pousada Ecológica Aldeia dos Lagos. A economia da região se concentrava na pecuária e agricultura de arroz, feijão, milho, mandioca, abacaxi e melancia. Em muitas idas e vindas, o município foi incorporado a Itapiranga, separou-se e juntou-se inúmeras vezes, até que em 1981, já elevada à condição de cidade e com o nome de Silves, perdeu parte de seu território em favor dos municípios de Rio Preto da Eva e Presidente Figueiredo.

Atualmente era cidadezinha pacata, com seus 8479 habitantes; mas nos primórdios de sua fundação, foi palco de sangrentas lutas entre índios e colonizadores portugueses, onde morreram milhares, de ambas as partes. Nos dias atuais, a polícia Civil, a Militar e o Corpo de Bombeiros dividiam, pacificamente, o mesmo edifício amarelo, de três andares.

Distante de problemas mais sérios, com os indígenas, grileiros e demais pessoas estranhas à floresta, os únicos crimes ali, ficavam com alguns bêbados costumeiros e perturbação da ordem pública, por arruaceiros, de fim de semana. Alguma multa de trânsito, causada por turistas; era a rotina policial da cidade, que não era á toa, que se sentia chocada e sacudida pelo assassinato de Franz Steiner.

Desassossegado, Grissom passou em torno de Sara, que dava seus últimos retoques sentada na banqueta da penteadeira. Alcançou o criado mudo e levantou o fone, do aparelho; ela torceu a boca e tinha a expressão de quem põe um ponto de interrogação, no rosto. Perguntou pra quem ele ia ligar: não conhecia ninguém no Brasil.

- No Brasil, não, mas conheço em Las Vegas!

Sara levantou-se, visivelmente contrariada:

- O que pretende fazer, afinal?

- Verificar se Cath está folgada, para mandar algum dos rapazes, para me ajudar, pois não vou dar conta sozinho!

Sara arrancou o fone de suas mãos e bateu-o fragorosamente no gancho, ante o olhar atônito de Grissom.

- Perdeu o juízo, Gil? Estamos em outro hemisfério; outro país; outros costumes e você não é mais CSI. Este crime não é seu!

Grissom ouviu-lhe, com calma e ao fim falou:

- Se eu não me intrometer esse paspalho desse delegado, vai acusar Lucas sem provas, é isso que você quer?

Sara balançou a cabeça. Mas mesmo que o delegado o acusasse, ainda teria um juiz...Um júri. Grissom deu um sorrisinho de lado:

- Neste fim de mundo? Ele ficará mofando na prisão até ter um julgamento e sabe-se lá em que condições! Você mesma disse, Sara: outro país, outros costumes! Não estamos na América! – Afirmou, pegando novamente o fone do gancho.

-Está bem! – Disse ela, tirando fone da mão dele e, desta vez depositando-o com suavidade, no gancho. – Mas, não precisa incomodar ninguém, eu o ajudarei na investigação.

- VOCÊ?

- Sim, qual é o espanto? Fiz isto durante anos! – Falou um pouco aborrecida.

- Eu sei! Mas pensei que você não quisesse mais ver um crime, nem pintado de ouro!

- Bem, um a mais não vai me matar! – Disse contrafeita.

* * *

><p>Ajoelhado, perto da vítima, Humberto Alves Medina pensava porquê cargas d'água, aquele crime fora acontecer em sua jurisdição, a poucos meses de sua aposentadoria. Certo que não iria lhe dar muita dor de cabeça, porque ele achara a faca do índio, e não era segredo pra ninguém, que Lucas e Franz, não se bicavam. Mas não deixava de ser uma mancha em sua ficha.<p>

Em 15 anos de sua permanência em Silves, nunca acontecera, uma coisa assim. Tinha sonhado, nos últimos anos com a aposentadoria... Voltariam, ele e a esposa para Maués, cidade natal dos dois, onde ele iria cultivar mandioca e guaraná, no sítio que a esposa herdara. Agora sem as parcas economias e sem sítio, comidos vorazmente pela doença da esposa, que dera seu último suspiro, em agosto passado, sentia-se meio perdido; não sabia ao certo, que rumo tomar, com a aposentadoria.

Tinha mais de sessenta anos, 1,70 cm de altura, pele morena, cabelos brancos e cara de bobo. Sabia disso e usava em seu proveito. Seu ar estúpido, seus três ternos de linho amarrotados, o paletó, sempre dobrado no braço, e o cigarro de palha, sempre apagado, pendurado no canto da boca, escondiam e bem, sua astúcia cabocla.

Era com esse seu ar apatetado, que sabia tudo de todos. Com um jeito de quem nada quer, metia-se em tudo e, ninguém desconfiava de nada, pois ele parecia tão inofensivo...

Grissom surgiu intempestivamente a sua frente. Fazia-se acompanhar por Airton, que seria seu intérprete, uma vez que o delegado não falava inglês. Explicou, que até pouco tempo tinha trabalhado como perito forense, estando qualificado, portanto, para ajudá-lo, nas investigações. Medina olhou o forense de alto a baixo e pensou que se por um lado, trabalhava bem, sozinho, por outro lado, seria bom contar com a ajuda do gringo.

Concordou, por fim, e Grissom já começou a dar ordens e enxotar os quatro guardas e dois detetives, que estavam lá. Resmungou que eles estavam contaminando as provas. Medina ia chamá-lo de desaforado, mas a chegada de Sara interrompeu-o. Ela era muito diferente das mulheres, da região. Muito alta e, muito clara, chamava, sem querer, bastante atenção.

- O que você quer que eu faça, Grissom?

- Tire fotos, não vamos confiar, em nossas memórias!- Grissom deu uma piscadela pra Sara e virando-se para o guia perguntou – Onde fica o banheiro?

Seguiu a orientação de Airton, e logo estava de volta com alguns apetrechos.

- Às vezes, precisamos ser criativos e improvisar! – Disse Grissom, molhando um cotonete, na poça de sangue, enrolando-o em uma camada de algodão.

Aírton falava a Grissom, para não perder o jantar hoje na pousada que teria jacaré. Era uma carne branca parecida com a de galinha. Ele ia gostar, com certeza... Ali do lado, Sara já começava a sentir-se, mareada. Olhou para o alemão e comparou-o a um porco estripado. Sentiu que quem estava pondo as tripas para fora era ela. Tapou a boca e correu para o banheiro.

Medina olhou bem pra ela: era pai de seis filhos e seis vezes vira essa mesma reação e essa mesma expressão no rosto de sua finada esposa.

- Ela está grávida?

- Não, não está! – Respondeu, pela milésima vez. E antes que alguém perguntasse falou – E não, EU NÃO SEI o que ela tem!

Medina ficou matutando com seus botões; Aírton, ao perceber o mau humor de Grissom, não disse nada; e Grissom estava muito aborrecido, com aquela história! Ele queria filhos, porém sempre que criava coragem, para falar desse assunto com Sara, sentia que ela desconversava, ficava nervosa, arredia.

E agora, esse mal estar! Os sintomas podiam ser de tantas coisas... A preocupação, fez com que ficasse de cara amarrada. Um pouco depois, Sara voltava á sala. Tinha ainda a cara enjoada e, ao pegar suas mãos, Grissom sentiu-as geladas.

- Você está bem, Sara? – Perguntou com medo da resposta.

- Sim, estou ótima. E agora, o que quer que eu faça?

Grissom tirou do bolso, dois pares de luvas de borracha, dessas usadas para lavar louça, vestiu um, e deu o outro a Sara. Pegou uma lata de talco e um pincel de barba:

- Sinto muito Sara, teremos de nos adaptar ao que temos. Veja se pode encontrar digitais por ai! Ah, e cole-as, nesses plásticos!

- Sacos de roupas? Era isso que você estava cortando no quarto?

Grissom concordou. O que poderia achar naquele fim de mundo?Sara achou as luvas muito desconfortáveis, mas o resto, muito divertido. Perguntou se Grissom teria como tirar as impressões do alemão e do índio. Ele surpreendeu-a, tirando do outro bolso, uma almofada de carimbo.

- Tenho sim, na verdade, César foi quem arrumou pra mim!

Sara achou que eles estavam brincando de polícia x bandido. Pensou no que mais Grissom, poderia levar naqueles bolsos. Aquela calça era mágica: pensando nisso, ela olhou para ele, levemente excitada.

Grissom não percebeu nada, porque tinha se ajoelhado ao lado, do alemão e tirava as impressões digitais dele. Medina viu um papel saindo do bolso da vítima e se agachou, para pegá-lo. Grissom interceptou-o, quase histérico:

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

Medina se assustou e disse para Airton, que tinha visto, o que achava ser um envelope, saindo do bolso da camisa da vítima, e ele ia pegá-lo.

- Sem luvas? Sem pinça?

O delegado ia falar um palavrão , quando Sara abriu sua bolsa e tirou uma pinça,mostrando a Grissom, que ela também, podia ser mágica.

- Eis aí! – Ofereceu a pinça a Medina, sentindo-se a própria Salvadora da Pátria!

Munido com a pinça, o delegado tirou um envelope ensangüentado do bolso de Franz. Sara viu de longe, que era sua carta. Disse-o ao delegado.

- E o que Franz Steiner faz com uma carta sua? - Perguntou Medina.

Ela contou, em poucas palavras, o que havia acontecido. Medina pediu a Airton que traduzisse a carta, gerando protestos de Grissom, que achava um "absurdo" e de Sara, que achava desnecessária, aquela invasão de privacidade. O delegado coçou a cabeça e dirigiu-se ao guia:

- Fale pra dona aí, que o sujeito foi assassinado; não existe mais essa história de privacidade! E diga ao gringo, que "absurdo", é lá na terra dele!

Mesmo meio contrariado, com a franqueza de Medina, Aírton traduziu para os dois; Grissom achou o delegado, "um sujeitinho muito metido"; Sara tocou seu braço, lembrando-lhe que eles eram visitas, naquele país.

Aírton leu toda a a carta, e ao chegar ao trecho: "._.. mas como nada é perfeito, nem no paraíso, Cath, temos um indivíduo absurdo, que parece não ver, que estou acompanhada. É um alemão indecente, cujo olhar só me ofende e degrada. Grissom deu um" chega-pra-"lá" nesse finório, que espero ser suficiente. Tenho esperanças de não precisar adotar, medidas mais drásticas..."_ o delegado deixou-o repetir, mais de uma vez..

- Acho que temos um conflito de interesses aqui. – Disse Medina ao guia. – Ela não pode participar das investigações, porque é suspeita!

- Suspeita? Mas que absurdo! O que esse palerma está pensando? - Indignou-se Grissom.

Naturalmente, que Airton recusou-se a traduzir a última frase.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

- Não gostava de Franz Steiner, não? – Perguntou o delegado a Sara.

- Não tinha porque gostar. Ele não tinha um pingo de bom senso! Não me tinha respeito e ignorava o fato de eu estar acompanhada!

- É, ele tinha mesmo esse defeito: acabava aborrecendo as mulheres e irritando os homens! Mas era inofensivo, sabe, ficava só nas olhadas...

-Delegado, há olhadas que nos soam como elogios e outras parecem verdadeiros insultos. Devo dizer, que as do Sr. Steiner, pertenciam ao segundo grupo, então, não eram tão inofensivas...

-Bem, disse acendendo seu cigarro. – A dona já não é mais suspeita, pode voltar à investigação.

Sara limitou-se a sorrir, enquanto Grissom revirava os olhos e murmurava: "essa investigação não anda, enquanto esse paspalho estiver no comando, e ficar atrapalhando! Suspeita... Sara... Ora, faça-me o favor!"

Aírton fez-lhe um favor, não lhe traduzindo. Sara passou por ele e pediu-lhe calma. Os dois com suas lanternas acesas dirigiram-se ao quarto. Taí, um item, que se eles não estivessem com as suas, seria fácil de arrumar: cada hóspede na Pousada tinha a sua.

Encontraram o quarto meio revirado e uma caixa de charutos vazia.

- Será que tinha dinheiro dentro? – Perguntou Sara, com uma ruga na testa, fotografando a caixa, jogada sobre a cama.

- É possível! Aírton, será que o alemão guardava dinheiro em casa?

Nem Airton, nem Medina sabiam informar!Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não. Mas grande coisa, não devia ser: desde que a crise começara, Franz vivia chorando as misérias.

Sara perguntou a Grissom se era latrocínio, ele respondeu que era possível. Sara detestava quando ele fazia isso. Ele tirava as digitais da caixa e disse, por fim:

- Aqui não têm apenas digitais do alemão, têm as de outra pessoa também!

- Tem certeza?- Perguntou Sara.

- Absoluta! Acabei de tirar as impressões do alemão: eram do tipo "curvas", e temos aqui também do tipo "arcos"!

Sara avistou um fio de cabelo. Gritou a Aírton, pedindo-lhe a pinça. Quem a trouxe foi Medina. Sara pegou o fio de cabelo e declarou:

- Pelo tamanho é de mulher!

- Tome, ponha aqui! – Grissom tirou uns envelopes do hotel, do bolso e entregou a ela.

Sara maravilhou-se novamente, com a quantidade de coisas, que ele tirava dos bolsos, parecia cartola de mágico.

- Vai dar um trabalhão verificar o cabelo de cada mulher da pousada... – disse o delegado.

Grissom pensou: "Deus, dá-me paciência! Este sujeito parece estar me testando!", e então, falou em voz alta:

- Não vamos verificar uma a uma, tal seria! Faremos um exame de DNA.

- Não temos isso aqui, só em Manaus! – Disse Medina, que não era muito afeito a modernismos.

"Com esse delegado, meio abobado, tudo parece uma brincadeira, onde só quem permanece sério é Grissom", pensava Sara. Ela estava se divertindo muito.

- Sara, amanhã de manhã, vamos para Silves?

- Sim, temos um passeio pela cidade, por quê?

- Tenho que comprar algumas coisas e, aproveitando que estou por lá, vou até a delegacia e converso com o índio. Voltamos aqui, pego o DNA do pessoal da pousada e, vou para Manaus, procurar um laboratório. Ei, Medina, vocês processam digitais, em Silves?

Medina balançou negativamente a cabeça; só em Manaus.

- E revelação de fotografias?

O rosto de Medina pareceu enfim iluminar-se:

- Ah, isso temos em Silves!

- Laboratório fotográfico? – Perguntou Grissom.

-Não: Pedroca Fotos Artísticas! – Respondeu orgulhoso o delegado.

Sara olhou para Grissom que ficou de todas as cores do arco-íris.

- Amanhã vejo as fotos pra você!

- Obrigado! Você não sabe quanto, Sara! - Grissom suspirou aliviado.

-Acha que teve luta?

- Acho que Franz deve ter encontrado o ladrão e confrontou-o. O ladrão seguiu-o até a sala e passou-lhe a faca – deduziu Grissom.

- Ele foi atacado na sala, pois não há sinal de sangue aqui! – Exclamou Sara.

- Por que, tanto empenho em achar um assassino? Já temos um: Lucas de Mattos!

- Não acredito nisso, delegado Medina! Não creio que o índio tenha assassinado ninguém!

Medina abriu a boca e o cigarro de palha teria caído se não estivesse tão grudado em seus lábios.

-Pensei que não havia dúvida, quanto a isso!

- Você gostaria disso, não? Seria bem mais fácil e lhe pouparia muito trabalho, não, delegado?

- Se você pensa que estou sendo arbitrário, diga de uma vez, gringo metido à besta! – Abespinhou-se Medina.

-Digo o que penso!

Aírton meteu-se entre os dois homens, não querendo nenhum atrito acontecendo entre os dois.

- Senhores! Senhores! Vamos jantar! Está ficando tarde, estamos cansados e famintos! Cansaço e estômago vazio, não dão uma combinação muito boa! – Tentava sorrir o guia.

Não teve êxito em seu intuito, porque Grissom continuava de cara amarrada, e o delegado, apesar do seu ar simplório, não estava bem-disposto.

- Depois! Agora vamos até a sala, que tenho mais umas coisinhas pra resolver! – Falou secamente, Grissom a Aírton.

O intérprete deduziu que deveria se possível, traduzir estado de espírito, também. Foram todos para a sala. Grissom pediu e obteve a presença da "pretensa" arma do crime.

- Esta faca tem sangue seco, perto do cabo, com esse sangue todo que está aí... - disse Grissom, enquanto espalhava o talco, pelo cabo.

- Ele deve ter limpado a faca...

- Por quê?

- Ora, pra não respingar por aí1

- Se eu tivesse Luminol, tiraríamos essa dúvida já!

- O que vem a ser Luminol? – Indagou o delegado.

Enquanto Grissom explicava o que era o Luminol, Aírton notava que Sara mostrava sinais de cansaço. Perguntou se ela não queria uma água, um suco, sentar um pouco talvez... Ela recusou tudo e disse estar com muito sono. Agradeceu a preocupação e disse que já estavam no fim, ali.

– Bom, as impressões no cabo, são de um único tipo, o que sugere, embora não tenha as impressões do índio aqui, que a faca seja dele.

- Ora, isso já sabíamos; ele mesmo disse que era dele! - Falou Medina.

- Bem, vamos raspar isso aqui e ver a quem pertence esse sangue. Ah, Medina, tem um médico legista, em Silves?

- Pra quê? Pra dizer que o morto tá morto? – Espantou-se o delegado.

- Claro que não! Para nos dizer a causa da morte; a que horas aconteceu a morte, e se esses furos de faca condizem com essa faca aqui!

- A causa da morte, foram facadas: acho que esse terceiro furo aqui, calha de ser bem no coração. E o horário, pelo jeitão do estado do corpo, e pela cama feita, eu diria, que foi de manhãzinha – falou de um jato só o delegado.

- "Acho", penso', "diria", é tudo muito vago, para estabelecermos álibis, não lhe parece?

A Medina, tudo parecia "invenção de moda", do americano. Tinham um morto, a arma do crime e o assassino. O que mais, o gringo queria? – Pensou isto, mas disse a ele:

- Em Silves, não temos nenhum tipo de médico. O levaremos hoje mesmo a Maués, onde tem um médico legista, amigo meu, que faria a autópsia, em Franz.

- Ótimo! Agora, poderemos ir jantar. Aírton!

Chamou Sara, mas ela disse que iria ao quarto, tomar um banho e dormir. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha. Ela pediu que ele fosse jantar que ela estava bem. Pediria alguma coisa para comer, antes de dormir. Ele então lhe beijou o rosto e pegou a direção do restaurante com Aírton, que se despedira do delegado, que foi para Silves dizendo ter de ver os papéis para a autópsia do alemão.

* * *

><p>Na manha seguinte, depois do café da manhã, foram no micro-ônibus, dirigido por Rui, na direção de Silves. A Sra. Buchannan tagarelava com Sara, que estava meio indisposta, essa manhã.<p>

Ela bem que gostaria de tomar o assento da janela, para não ter de conversar com ninguém, mas Grissom se fizera dono dele e seu rosto demonstrava um prazer, quase infantil, que Sara não quis tirar isso dele. Assim, teve de aturar Maisie, que nessa manhã, parecia uma metralhadora: atirando conversa, para todos os lados.

Quando desceram do ônibus, Grissom pediu a Sara que comprasse cotonetes e algodão, para tirarem as amostras de DNA.

- Vou procurar o "Pedroca Fotos Artísticas" seja lá o que isso for! – Falou Sara, enquanto ele revirava os olhos e suspirava.

- Agora vou ver o índio e me encontrar, com aquele delegado imbecil!

- Vamos, Gil! Ele não é tão mau, assim: até que é divertido! – Puxou o rosto de Grissom com as duas mãos e aplicou-lhe um selinho.

- Ah, querida, ele é um desajeitado ganso e você quer vê-lo como um gracioso cisne!

Ela olhou bem para ele e disse tristinha que era uma pena ele não participar desse passeio, pois além de conhecer a cidade, também iam saber de aspectos sócio culturais, fazendo perguntas aos habitantes. Ele ia gostar...

Ela estava tão adorável, que ele não resistiu a fazer-lhe um carinho.

- Primeiro o dever, querida, depois a diversão!

Sara já se conformara. Grissom seria sempre Grissom! Afinal, não fora isso que fizera com que ela se apaixonasse por ele?

Grissom chegou até o prédio amarelo. No térreo funcionava o Corpo de Bombeiros. Ele entrou numa porta, onde subiu por uma escada estreita, onde já no primeiro lance ele via uma tabuleta velhusca, onde estava escrito DELEGACIA, com uma flecha indicando a esquerda. Ele seguiu nessa direção e deu com um balcão envidraçado, onde uma jovenzinha, o atendeu, recitando:

- Bom dia! Recepção. Posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa, senhor?

Grissom ficou confuso; mal e mal entendia "bom dia" em português. Antes que dissesse que só falava inglês os dois investigadores, que ele havia visto de relance, ontem à noite, surgiram numa porta e o chamaram.

- Que bom que alguém aqui fala meu idioma!

- Vamos fazer as apresentações, já que ontem, não tivemos tempo para isso...

Grissom ficou meio sem graça, com os seus modos, na noite anterior. Havia sido tão brusco, eles tão gentis...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo - 7

- Maria Pia e Álvaro! Gil Grissom certo? O Del. Medina, nos falou que o senhor estava nos ajudando no caso de Franz Steiner. Mas entre, sente-se! – Disse Maria Pia, saindo da frente, para ele entrar.

Provavelmente aquela era uma sala de espera, pensou Grissom. Tinha um sofá listrado, branco e marrom e um grupo de cadeiras, em frente. Um aparelho de água, com copinhos plásticos e um cesto de lixo, era tudo que havia, naquela sala.

- Aceita um cafezinho? – Ofereceu Maria Pia, toda sorridente.

Grissom sabia que bem mais que um café, era um símbolo da hospitalidade brasileira. Ele aceitou, porque não queria fazer nenhuma desfeita e também porque gostava muito de café. A investigadora, chegou na porta e falou alto alguma coisa.. Um pouco depois, a jovenzinha da recepção trouxe três xicrinhas fumegantes, um açucareiro e um prato, cheio de fatias de bolo de mandioca.

- É caseiro, Sr. Grissom; espero que não se incomode, com isso! Foi a mãe de Cidinha, nossa recepcionista, quem fez.

Grissom tomou o café e comeu o bolo, achando tudo muito gostoso. Enquanto comia, observava todo mundo. Cidinha tinha entre quinze e dezesseis anos, era baixa, mas já bem feita de corpo, com uma sensualidade natural e exuberante, típica das brasileiras os olhos e os cabelos de um castanho tão escuros, que pareciam negros.

Maria Pia tinha também os olhos e cabelos igualmente escuros, mas enquanto os cabelos de Cidinha escorriam pelas costas, os de Maria Pia, mal chegavam aos ombros. Encontrava-se casa dos trinta e poucos anos, e tratava a todos com dedicação maternal. Lembrou-lhe Cath, apesar de fisicamente, serem tão diferentes.

Já Álvaro lembrava muito Warrick, mais moço. Era um mulato alto, espigado, de 27 anos, trejeitos de malandro, jeitinho gaiato e um par de olhos verdes, que ele dizia ter muito em Pernambuco, de onde ele vinha.

De repente, Grissom sentiu muitas saudades de seus subordinados. Bem a propósito, Álvaro disse que queriam ajudar e aprender. Souberam que Grissom conhecia muitas novidades.

Grissom falou que eles podiam ajudar muito, coletando DNA e impressões digitais do pessoal da pousada. Agradecidos por ter o que fazer, crivaram Grissom de perguntas e se ele tinha alguma dúvida, ficou claro ali, que a verdadeira vocação dele era ensinar.

Ele pediu para conversar com Lucas e Álvaro levou-o até o cubículo 3 m x 3 m, onde o índio estava. Lucas encarou-o com seus olhos oblíquos: o que este estrangeiro queria dele?

Grissom olhava para o índio de volta. Aquele mutismo não iria ajudá-lo.

- Olha, eu sei que você não me conhece, e não tem porque confiar em mim, mas sua obstinação, em ficar em silêncio, não ajudará você em nada!

- A que ONG, você pertence?

- ONG? Nenhuma! – Disse Grissom suspendendo a sobrancelha.

- Então qual é seu interesse em mim?

-Nenhum! Apenas não gosto de ver alguém acusado sem provas suficientes! Além do mais, você não me parece assassino...

- Acha, mesmo?

- Acho! E digo mais, do jeito que o alemão era arrogante, se você tivesse instinto assassino, teria dado cabo dele há mais tempo; não teria esperado tantos anos!Nem seria algo escondido, mesmo com todas as conseqüências.

- É um homem perspicaz! – Observou Lucas, com um leve sorriso.

- Questão de hábito! Trabalhei muito tempo num laboratório de criminalística, em Las Vegas. Era parte do meu trabalho ser observador.

- A maioria das pessoas que conheço, não lutariam por mim; porque você, um perfeito estranho...

- Já disse: odeio injustiça. E ademais já tiramos muito de sua raça.

- Você pertence a uma cultura diferente...

- Bobagem! É só questão de geografia!

Lucas perguntou o que Grissom queria dele, afinal?Grissom contou-lhe então que aquele delegado, que tinha esquecido o cérebro em casa, tinha achado que a faca com sangue seco era a arma do crime! Impassível, o índio confirmou que a arma era sua.

- A essa hora, o pais inteiro já está sabendo que A FACA É SUA!

- Vejo que você tem um excelente senso de humor! – Troçou Lucas, a quem a ironia de Grissom, caia muito bem.

- Como não ter com esse delegado "cabeça oca"?

- Há piores, acredite-me!

- Bem, se a excluo como arma do crime, ela o coloca na cena do crime. O que estava fazendo lá?

- Posso lhe garantir, que ele estava bem vivo, quando o deixei, ontem à noite.

-Ontem à noite?

- Sim. Quando fui lá, ele ou ia deitar ou estava deitado, pois me atendeu de pijamas.

- Tem certeza?

O índio confirmou, era tarde, para fazer visitas, contudo sabia que ele ia sair de manhã cedo, e tinha receio de não encontrá-lo.

- E o que foi fazer lá?

- Conversar...

- Conversar? Tão tarde? Com seu desafeto? – Grissom parecia aturdido, com seus próprios pensamentos.

- Estúpido, eu sei! Mas quem poderia prever os acontecimentos? Fui pedir, mais uma vez, para ele reconsiderar, o negócio do mogno. Bastaria ele e o sócio, replantarem, como se faz na reserva. É muito simples!

- E ele?

- Eu estava em sua cabana, ele estava de péssimo humor, me xingou de tudo que foi nome, brigamos e eu saí. Ah, e a propósito, pra constar: o sangue seco é de uma paca, certo?

- Vocês se atracaram?

- Não, foi uma discussão verbal.

- Aconteceu no quarto?

- Nunca passamos da sala!

Maria Pia encontrava-se na sala do delegado, lhe servindo, café e bolo. Aquele bolo de mandioca, "estava divino!", pensava Medina, enquanto derrubava migalhas de bolo, em seu terno amassado. Grissom veio da cela do índio, acompanhado de Álvaro.

- Alguém me traduza, preciso dar um recado ao gringo!

Maria Pia ofereceu-se. O delegado diz, pra lhe transmitir o recado, que o resultado da autópsia, sairia em três dias.

- Três dias? Mas só ficaremos dois!

Medina deu de ombros:ou Grissom ficava mais um pouco, ou abandonava o caso. Grissom pensou um pouco e disse não saber como, mas ficaria. Os investigadores perguntavam se iam agora pra pousada. Grissom consultou seu relógio e deu uma espécie de gemido

- Daqui a exatamente cinco minutos, o ônibus parte...

- Não se preocupe! Damos uma carona pra você. E Rui, não vai a lugar nenhum, faltando um passageiro – disse Maria Pia, com seu exuberante sorriso.

Aliás, exuberante era uma palavra que se aplicava bem às coisas e pessoas do Brasil. Grissom, sempre tão modesto, devia se acostumar.

Ao chegar aonde o micro-ônibus estava estacionado, viu Sara, do lado de fora. Ela estava com uma ruga na testa, indicando que estava preocupada. Foi só vê-lo sair do fusca dirigido por Álvaro, e um lindo sorriso, veio mudar-lhe a expressão.

Nem bem os dois entraram, o ônibus deu a partida, com o fusca bem atrás dele;

- Teremos ajuda, para a coleta de DNA e digitais; Álvaro e Maria Pia, dois investigadores muito simpáticos! Você vai gostar deles!

Para brincar com ele, Sara perguntou se pareciam com o Del. Medina:

- Céus! Que idéia! Não! – Respondeu fazendo uma careta de horror, que fez Sara rir. – Falando nele, ele me disse que o resultado da autopsia, só sai na sexta

- Falaram o mesmo das fotos! Pedi, esbravejei, implorei, mas não teve jeito: só na sexta!

- Vou falar amanhã com César e ver como ficaremos.

- Você falou ao delegado sobre a discussão de César e do alemão?

- Não, Sara e nem vou falar. Amanhã devo falar com ele, e eu mesmo o interrogo.

Outra vez uma ruga se formou na testa dela. Será que ele não agira precipitadamente, ao largar o CSI? Ela estava certa do que fizera, ele estaria também? Será que ele estava mesmo feliz? Ele parecia estar ótimo agora, com aquele caso para resolver, mesmo batendo cabeça, com aquele diferente delegado...

Ela parecia ter recuperado o dom da fala; contou-lhe da cidadezinha, das perguntas que fizeram, de uma casa, onde faziam a farinha de mandioca, da qual ela tanto gostava no pirão e na caldeirada.

Aparentemente ele a ouvia, até sorria, de quando em quando, mas sua mente estava longe. Quem teria matado o alemão?

Depois do almoço, que tinha sido bem rápido, ele esperava o barco motorizado, que o levaria a Manaus. Levava uma caixa de sapatos, com as amostras de DNA e as impressões digitais. Levava também um cartãozinho, dado por Maria Pia, com o endereço da delegacia e de três laboratórios conceituados, onde ele poderia fazer exames de DNA. Ele que não fosse à delegacia, com muitas esperanças, porque ela acreditava que eles não usavam Luminol lá.

Ao seu lado, Sara reclamava que ele perdera o passeio da manhã, agora perderia a visita ao Lago das Vitórias-Régias! Grissom respirou fundo.

- Já combinei com Enrico, você não ficará desamparada; ele será seu par...

- Não me leve a mal: gosto muito da companhia do professor... mas ele não é você...

Era a primeira vez que ela se queixava, em meses.

- É o trabalho, Sara!

- Que trabalho? VOCÊ ESTÁ DE FÉRIAS, Gil! Bem merecidas, por sinal!

- Não queremos que o índio seja acusado sem ter culpa, não?

- Não. E quando não tiver Lucas, que desculpa vai usar, Gil? – Disse ela, se afastando um pouco, para não chorar na frente dele.

Eles estavam tendo sua primeira briga. De um modo um pouco confuso, ele sentia-se culpado, não podia ir embora, deixando as coisas mal paradas, entre eles. Alcançou-a e envolveu-a em seus braços. Falou baixo e amorosamente:

- Vamos, amor, não fique assim! Eu volto em tempo, para participarmos do piquenique noturno!

- Você promete? – Perguntou lacrimosa, afastando um pouco a cabeça do peito dele.

- Claro! – E encarando-a, segurando seus ombros, perguntou-lhe cismado. – O que há com você, Sara? Você nunca agiu assim! Parece que vou pra guerra, amor!

Sara sentia-se tola. Era a primeira a não se entender. De onde vinha essa insegurança, esses sentimentos contraditórios, esse sufoco? Fungando, ela desejou-lhe "boa viagem" e "boa sorte"! Embora sempre muito discretos, Grissom achou que era hora de um beijo de verdade. Beijou-a em público pela primeira vez. Não foi nada cinematográfico, mas sem dúvida, foi um beijo apaixonado, que pareceu ter surtido efeito em Sara.

Já havia anoitecido e nem sinal de Grissom. Sara estava pronta, com seu conjunto rosa de bermudas, quando bateram à porta. Contrafeita, ela foi atender. Eram os Buchannans.

- Ele ainda não chegou? Perguntou Herbert.

Sara irritou-se,"pergunta idiota e desnecessária, por acaso estão vendo ele aqui?", pensou. Mas se ouviu dizendo:

- Se ele não for eu também não vou!

- Bobagem, querida! Ele logo estará aqui! – Dizia Maisie, querendo confortá-la.

Depois falou que ela não iria: só Herbert. Tinha vindo perguntar, se Herbert podia ficar com os Grissoms. Sara soltou um "certamente", mas ajuntou um prudente "isto é se nós formos!".

Perguntou por que Maisie não iria, ela desconversou um pouco, e acabou dizendo, que Aírton lhe contara que iam pescar em pequenas canoas...

- Meu Deus! Detesto barquinhos! É melhor ficar afastada deles!

Sara ponderou que ela podia ficar esperando em terra firme , para fazer a segunda parte do programa.

- Foi o que eu falei pra ela, mas ela acha que se não fez a primeira parte, não deve entrar na segunda – explicou Herbert.

- Além disso. é um programa romântico... Não é para um casal de velhos, como eu e Herb...

- Eu e Grissom não somos um casalzinho novo... – Justificou Sara.

- De idade, talvez não- disse Maisie depressa. – Mas como casal, sim...

E não disse mais nada, porque Grissom acabara de abrir a porta: estava cansado, suado e tenso:

- O pessoal daqui parece não ter pressa, nossa, parece que têm os pés para trás! - Bufou Grissom.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Começou a contar que a viagem de barco era muito bonita, mas muito demorada; então resolvera vir de carro... Mas acontecera de tudo nessa viagem.

- Agora não, querido! Você está muito atrasado! Só tem tempo para um banho rápido! – Dizia Sara, enquanto o empurrava, para o banheiro.

Quando Grissom deixou o banheiro, um perfume de sândalo o acompanhou. Sara enjoada do cheiro de alfazema, comprara outro sabonete em Silves. Ele usava uma camiseta branca, com o mapa do Brasil em amarelo, e a palavra BRASIL, em verde. Aquelas cores ficavam muito bem, com sua pele, queimada pelo sol e seus luminosos olhos azuis.

- Vamos, já estamos atrasados! – Disse Herbert apressado.

Grissom olhou de relance e percebeu que Maisie não estava mais lá. Lançou um olhar interrogativo a Sara, que desligando o interruptor, disse:

- Longa história; te conto no caminho!

- Maisie não vai: tem horror a barquinhos! Não sabe nadar, afunda feito uma pedra! – Falou Herbert.

- Não é uma história tão longa, afinal! – Disse Grissom a Sara.

Eles se divertiram muito, Herbert mostrou toda a sua falta de jeito na pescaria. Com 2.000 espécies de peixes, Sara só conseguiu pegar dois pequenos, que com pena, acabou soltando, de volta no rio. Grissom foi quem salvou a honra e o estômago deles, pescando alguns, inclusive tucunarés, para a alegria de Sara.

Cada grupinho fez sua fogueira e assou seu peixe na brasa. Herbert trouxe escondido de Maisie uma garrafa de Bourbon. Grissom nem desconfiava como tal coisa era possível: estava cansado, irritado, frustrado, e com isso foi bebendo sem sentir, enquanto o peixe, não ficava pronto.

Depois que o pessoal comeu, cantaram-se cantigas da região, contaram-se lendas e histórias. A lua cheia aparecia majestosa e misteriosa sobre o rio, fazendo com que os casais namorassem e tivessem idéias.

Grissom "alegrinho" se pendurava no pescoço de Sara, e falava coisas românticas, ao seu ouvido. Sempre que ele tentava beijá-la, ela negaceava, até que uma hora, ela não pode evitar. O gosto de uísque dele revirou seu estômago, e ela sentiu uma ânsia terrível.

Quanto mais o afastava, com pequenos empurrões, tapando a boca com mão e dizendo não a cada investida mais ousada dele, parecia que o incitava mais. A bebida parecia despertar o pior nele. Ela queria levantar, ele não deixou, ela acabou vomitando na camiseta nova dele. Depois do acontecido, os três resolveram voltar para a pousada.

Passava das 11 horas, quando eles chegaram. Maisie esperava no saguão, lendo uma revista. Ao ver o estado de seu marido e saber que ele fora o culpado pela bebedeira, a baixinha senhora desculpou-se várias vezes, disse o seu "meu Deus" e falou:

- Homens! Parecem crianças! Um minuto que a gente se descuida... Pronto! Já fazem besteira!

Sara concordou e despediu- se do casal. Entrou no quarto e pediu a camiseta de Grissom, para pôr de molho.

- Acho que eles não ficam lá muito tempo mais; amanhã não sei como o pessoal, vai cair da cama, para fazer caminhada, você não acha Gil? Gil?... GIL?

Achou-o deitado de bruços, com uma perna caída. Tirou suas sandálias de couro, com cuidado, pôs a perna caída sobre a cama e cobriu-o com o lençol. Sorriu e beijou seu cabelo, a mesma mulher que lhe dera uns safanões. É, sem dúvida, Sara estava tendo um comportamento estranho muito estranho.

Na manhã seguinte, Grissom acordou não se lembrando de muita coisa da noite anterior. Uma dor de cabeça, contudo, o fazia lembrar-se da bebedeira. No café da manhã Herbert queixava-se da mesma dor de cabeça de Grissom, com o agravante, que trazia o semblante miserável. "Decerto a mulher falou horrores pra ele, o que o fez se sentir tão infeliz!", pensou Airton

Antes de irem pro passeio do que seria seu último dia, Grissom tinha um tempinho, para conversar com César. Assim que encontrou o gerente, explicou sua situação e César lhe disse:

- Por mim, tudo bem, vocês ficarem mais uns dias. Só que infelizmente, preciso do quarto, vocês terão de se mudar...

- Ok! – Respondeu Grissom.

- Ei, não concorde tão rápido. Espere eu terminar de falar.

Grissom sorriu, onde César poderia colocá-los? No porão?

- Vocês teriam que se mudar para a cabana do alemão.

- Isso é impossível! Lá é uma cena de crime!

- Era até fazerem a perícia. Agora o delegado liberou! Precisamos ver se a sua senhora concorda! Sabe como é: tem gente que não gosta... – falou o gerente abaixando a voz.

- Nós não somos impressionáveis! – Disse Grissom, se controlando para não transparecer a agonia que sentia com aquele delegado obtuso, que não entendia nada de criminalística.

O gerente deu de ombros. Tinha avisado. Havia cumprido com sua obrigação. Agora era com eles.

- Falando em senhora, ela disse, que quando veio trazer sua carta, você e Franz discutiam...

- Ah, sim!

- Sobre o quê? Ela não entende português... Só entendeu que era uma altercação de vozes.

- Posso falar pra quem quiser. Só cumpria minha obrigação de gerente.

- Calma, César! É pra isso que existem investigações!

César contou que o alemão sempre pagava a pousada em dia. De uns meses pra cá, deu para atrasar e muito seus pagamentos. Esse mês já estava uma semana atrasado. Achou melhor começar a avisá-lo. Ele punha a culpa na crise.

- Essa crise tá mesmo, muito brava!

- Como saber? Franz mentia tanto, que já não se sabia se ele estava falando a verdade ou mentindo! – O gerente encarou Grissom.

- O sujeito era uma figura, não? – Assim que outro confirmou com a cabeça, Grissom continuou. – Sabia se ele guardava muito dinheiro em casa?

- Tipo, embaixo do colchão? – Brincou César.

- Menos. Tipo, uma caixa de charutos.

- Aquele safado, filho da mãe, então ele tinha dinheiro?

- Calma, não estou afirmando nada, estou só perguntando...

Pela indignação genuína, ele não era o assassino. Dinheiro sempre é um bom motivo, mas César não era o dono da pousada e, além disso, hóspede morto, não paga, o que é péssimo para os negócios.

Grissom subiu ao quarto, e encontrou Sara olhando indecisa, para duas blusas de linha, estendidas sobre a cama.

- Que está fazendo, Sara? – Perguntou beijando seu rosto.

Ela retribuiu o beijo e disse estar indecisa, entre qual blusa usar no passeio.

- Como você vai?

- Pretendo ir com a calça vermelha!

- Então, vá com branca e azul-marinho. – E depois de uma pausa, acrescentou. – Falei com César da nossa situação.

- E...

- Ele disse que podemos ficar... Mas não poderemos ocupar esse quarto... Teremos de nos mudar...

- Que bom, querido! Para onde iremos? – Perguntou distraída, com metade do corpo, dentro do guarda roupa.

Quando ele lhe contou, ela ficou furiosa. Olhou-o enviesado. da porta do guarda roupa. Falou que tudo era absurdo.

- Eu sei! Eu sei! Não disse que aquele delegado é um idiota? Uma cena de crime...

- Você deveria me consultar, antes de aceitar.

- Mas você não é impressionável, querida!

- Não sou mesmo!

- Se eu tivesse perguntado, qual seria sua resposta?

- Sim! – Respondeu, sem pestanejar.

- Então por que estamos discutindo?

- Da próxima vez, me pergunte, antes de decidir por nós dois!

Grissom olhou mudo e confuso, para ela, achando a lógica dela, completamente... ilógica!

Mais tarde, estavam no Estrela Azul, navegando pelo imponente Amazonas. Sara comentou com Aírton, que sem dúvida, aquele era um final excelente; fechava com chave de ouro, o pacote. O professor perguntou se ela estava gostando do passeio de barco. Ela respondeu que sim; aquele rio era tão enorme, que parecia o mar. Aírton se aproximou daquele grupo.

- De certa forma, você está certa, Sara! Ele serve de mar pra muita gente! Sabia que muita gente surfa aqui? Na pororoca, chega-se a ter ondas de 3 a 6 metros.

- Uau! – Foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer, para exprimir seus pensamentos.

- Você nos deve a pororoca! - Reclamou Enrico.

Logo uma rodinha se formou, em volta do guia.

- Vou ficar devendo professor!Volte no mês que vem! – E dirigindo-se aos demais. – A pororoca é um belo espetáculo, proporcionado pela natureza onde as águas do Amazonas encontram-se com as águas do mar, causando as ondas que falei. Também, não é brincadeira, são seis bilhões de litros d' água, que o rio despeja no oceano!

- Puxa! É como se cada habitante do planeta, jogasse um litro d' água no oceano, ao mesmo tempo! – Admirou-se Grissom.

- Momentos antes de sua chegada cessa o barulho e então reina o silêncio. Este é o sinal de que é melhor procurar um local seguro para que a força da água não cause nenhum estrago. Hoje, a pororoca tornou-se atração turística. Acontecem campeonatos de surf na pororoca onde o vencedor é aquele que permanece mais tempo sobre a onda – concluiu o guia.

.com/watch?v=sQ5AWJFDnhA&feature=player_embedded

Naquela noite, o jantar foi especial, de confraternização. Apesar do assassinato, foi uma excelente viagem. Com um excelente guia também. Airton se emocionou: ele fizera bons amigos. Levava nas mãos a garrafa de uísque que recebera de Mary a mulher do casal escocês. Sara ostentava no pescoço, um lenço branco e verde, com algumas lendas da região norte estampadas, do seu amigo secreto, Herbert. Grissom recebera do homem do casal belga, um chaveiro do Amazonas.

Todos pareciam contentes. Um grupo, sentado a uma das mesas do restaurante, bebericava seu cafezinho enquanto papeava.

- Então Grissom, vai ficar conosco mais um pouco? – Perguntava Enrico, com seus óculos na ponta do nariz.

- Sim, ficarei mais uns dias investigando a morte de Steiner.

- Mas já não tem um delegado local, cuidando do caso? Perguntou Marcel, o homem belga.

- Eu estou ajudando nas investigações- Disse Grissom, que em pensamento achava o delegado um inepto, um trapalhão...

- Seremos seus vizinhos! – Disse Sara a Enrico.

- Verdade?

- É pelo menos por alguns dias; fui até Manaus, ver os testes de DNA, e só ficarão pronto em dez dias.

- Você foi até Manaus? E o que achou de nossa capital? – Indagou Aírton.

Terminando seu cafezinho e lamentando que as xicrinhas fossem tão pequenas, Grissom falou que dera uma olhada muito superficial na cidade, pois estivera lá, com horários muito apertados. "Quem sabe, outra hora...", disse ao guia.

- De qualquer modo, meu Deus! Ficar no local em que alguém foi assassinado... - Arrepiou-se Maisie.

- É preciso ter nervos de aço!- Completou a mulher belga.

Sara não via motivo pra tanto alvoroço. Era da teoria, que se devia temer os vivos, não os mortos.

- Está sabendo que naquela cabana só tem uma cama de solteiro, não? – Perguntou o suíço a Grissom.

- Estou ciente, mas César vai pôr outra cama de solteiro, e é só juntar as duas. E de qualquer forma é só por alguns dias...

Sara levantou-se, dizendo que era tarde; ela ia se recolher. Maisie também se pôs de pé, dizendo que era melhor se despedirem agora dos Grissoms, porque eles iriam embora muito cedo amanhã e, talvez não se encontrassem...

Apesar da diferença de idade não dar pra isso, a Sra. Buchannan, sentia-se com ares maternais para com Sara. Apesar dos poucos dias que passaram juntas, ela criou laços difíceis de serem desfeitos. Devido à grande diferença de altura, Sara agachou-se um pouco, enquanto Maisie punha-se na ponta dos pés, para se encontrarem, num longo abraço de adeus. Maisie fungava e tão prolixa sempre, não achava as palavras, só repetia inúmeras vezes "meu Deus", como um disco rachado.

Sara, pouco afeita a transbordamentos sentimentais, não sabia o que fazer. Herbert veio salvá-la, agarrando os ombros rechonchudos da esposa, e falando-lhe brandamente:

- Vamos querida! Já chega!

Herbert deu um forte abraço em Grissom, desejando-lhe boa sorte. Esperando o elevador, Sara comentou com Grissom que Herbert, estava tristonho, calado... tão diferente de ontem...

- Quando Maisie deixa, ele fala!

- Gil! – Disse rindo, dando um ligeiro safanão no braço dele. – Que maldade!

- Que foi? É verdade! – Disse Grissom segurando a porta do elevador, para ela entrar.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

No dia seguinte, à tarde, eles estavam se instalando na cabana de Franz, quando receberam a visita do delegado e Maria Pia, que vinha como intérprete, já foi logo avisando, sorridente.

O delegado perguntou como estavam se arrumando por lá e, Sara respondeu que muito bem. Uma das vantagens em morar, era que isso dava direito a ter uma cafeteira, por exemplo, que ela havia descoberto.

- Aceitam um cafezinho?

Eles aceitaram e enquanto tomavam, o delegado falou que tinha recebido o laudo do seu amigo legista. Tinha aproveitado e passado no "Pedroca..."e pego as fotos: ele estendeu o grande envelope amarelo, para Sara e o menor, branco, com o timbre do IML, para Grissom.

Grissom pediu a Maria Pia, o favor de traduzir para ele. O Dr. Caldeira dizia que a hora presumida da morte era entre 4 e 5 horas; que a vítima apresentava três lacerações, possivelmente feitas por uma faca, cuja lâmina teria 3,5 cm de largura. De duas perfurações o médico dizia não ter atingido nenhum órgão vital ou artéria, mas, a terceira perfuração, fora decisiva: fora sem dúvida a causa da morte. Atingira o coração, mais precisamente, a aurícula direita e a veia cava superior, causa da hemorragia apresentada.

Tinha outras informações, não pertinentes ao caso. Olhando as fotos, Sara notou que o fio de cabelo, fora encontrado perto do guarda roupa, o que significava que a caixa estava lá e o assassino sabia exatamente, onde procurar.

O Delegado falou que arma do crime, não era a faca do índio, porque ela tinha 2,5 cm de largura, ele mesmo medira. Ele iria soltar o Lucas, assim que voltasse para Silves.

- Não se aborreça delegado: ninguém é perfeito!

- Oh, mas não estou aborrecido, Grissom! Errei o assassino, mas acertei a causa da morte e que foi de manhã, não à noite.

- É. – Grissom teve de concordar: isso, ele havia acertado.

- O que me lembra... Eu estava proseando com o Rui, e soube da sua diferença, com o alemão.

Grissom nem se lembrava mais disso: cada coisa que esse delegado ia desenterrar!

- Não tínhamos diferença nenhuma, eu só não gostei da insistência, com que ele encarava Sara. Fiz com que ele visse isso de forma bem educada!

- É... o Rui falou! – Disse Medina, rindo e coçando a cabeça. – O safado sabia nos tirar do sério!

Grissom não conseguia achar graça. Não conseguia lembrar-se dele com simpatia; não obstante, estava morto: merecia algum respeito!

- Cheguei a pensar em você como suspeito...

Grissom pensou: "lá vamos nós de novo..." e, revirou os olhos.

- Mas desisti... Tudo parece nos levar agora, ao latrocínio!

Grissom pensou que aquele delegado não era uma criatura de carne e osso: parecia, um personagem de cartoon.

Mais tarde, uma movimentação desusada, na cabana vizinha, chamou a atenção de Sara. Em seguida fez-se um incrível silêncio, para depois o vozerio explodir novamente, na sua porta. Ela pensou na pororoca. Bateram à porta e ela foi atender. Viu Lucas cercado por um monte de gente, que soube depois serem, parentes, amigos e pacientes.

Queriam falar com Grissom... e com ela... Com os dois, na verdade. Sara chamou-o e viu que estava numa verdadeira Torre de Babel: uns falavam português; outros, um dialeto indígena e vários, uma mistura dos dois.

Quando Grissom chegou, Lucas agradeceu aos dois dizendo que nenhum branco, tinha se interessado por ele antes. Uma mulher com feições de Lucas, mais envelhecidas, sorria perto dele. Sara deduziu que fosse sua mãe. Nisso, uma velha senhora, magra e encarquilhada, fumando cachimbo, surgiu no meio deles, e caminhou até Grissom. Parecia ser importante, pois os outros lhe davam passagem. Falava em dialeto indígena, Lucas traduzia:

- É minha avó. Diz que você tem um espírito generoso, belo e justo. Como recompensa, por tudo que já fez aos outros, será muito feliz e, uma semente sua, dará origem a um bravo Curumim, que seguirá seus passos e honrará muito seu nome!

- Curumim?

- É, criança, pequeno... – Respondeu Lucas.

- Um filho talvez? – A voz de Grissom soava emocionada.

- Pode ser...

Grissom foi abraçado por todos, mas não via motivos, para tanto agradecimento: apenas cumpriu sua obrigação. Parte dela, pois o assassino, ainda estava solto.

Depois do jantar, César veio lhe trazer uma cama. Ele sentia muito, mas não poderia ser uma cama igual, pois todas estavam ocupadas, só tinha essa de armar. Grissom pediu ao gerente que não se preocupasse: afinal, seriam poucos dias.

Na hora de dormir, ele e Sara armaram a cama e notaram que ela era mais baixa e mais curta, do que a outra. Ele tinha de ficar encolhido, em posição fetal; caso se esticasse, os pés sairiam da cama. Para ver Sara, só espichando o pescoço e levantando a cabeça. Resmungou que a cama também era estreita e desconfortável.

No meio da noite conseguiu enfim dormir e deixar Sara dormir; pegou seu travesseiro e foi se esticar, no sofá da sala.

Na manhã seguinte, estavam péssimos. De cara, amassada, mau humor, tendo perdido feio a hora da caminhada e do café da manhã. Comeram algumas frutas do frigobar. Sara sentiu falta de urutau e seu lamento noturno. Estava no meio do mato. Logo cedo, um monte de pássaros fazia um barulho ensurdecedor. Ela se lembrava de ter xingado bastante e posto o travesseiro na cabeça.

Um mico resolveu brincar com Grissom, enrolando-se em seu pescoço e fazendo suas macaquices.

- Quem é seu novo amigo? – Perguntou Sara, quando saiu da cabana.

- Não sei, mas seja quem for não me deixava ler: atirava sementes em mim, e assim fomos fazendo amizade.

- Bela maneira de se começar um relacionamento! – Falou Sara, se aproximando do macaquinho.

Enrico saiu de sua cabana e viu os dois entretidos com o macaco.

- Bom dia! Vejo que já conhecem Mick.

- MICK! – Perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Sim, a mascote da pousada! É dócil, inteligente e brincalhão. Os hóspedes adoram o macaquinho e sempre lhe dão frutas. Observação minha: ele adora mingau de banana – disse o professor, arrumando seus óculos. – Ele também gosta dos hóspedes, gosta de brincar com eles!

- Parece que ele se encantou com Grissom! – Disse Sara, apontando o mico, enrolado no pescoço do companheiro.

- Pois é, Sara, acho que você tem um rival, ou uma rival, não sei bem! Nunca examinamos se era Mick ou Micka. - Falou Enrico, rindo.

O tempo passou rápido e chegou o dia de voltar a Manaus. Sem compromisso marcado, Grissom pretendia pernoitar na capital. Queria, ao menos de relance, ver a cidade mais importante, do ciclo da Borracha.

Convidou Sara, para ir com ele. Foram os dois num barco grande a motor. Apesar de a viagem ser mais demorada, era incrivelmente bela em recursos naturais.

- Nossa, como estamos afastados da natureza! - Filosofou Grissom.

- Aonde queremos chegar com tanta pressa?- Perguntou Sara, retoricamente.

- O pior é que somos todos escravos de nossos hábitos, querida! Reclamamos muito, mas é só pormos o pé na civilização, e já estamos competindo, xingando, apressados...

- É, receio que você tenha razão – suspirou desconsolada, Sara.

Grissom assim que chegou a Manaus foi à delegacia, não esperando encontrar grande coisa, num lugar que desconhecia Luminol, CODIS e AFIS. Foi agradavelmente surpreendido, pelo Del. Almeida, que tinha nome dos donos das impressões da caixa de charutos e das espalhadas pela cabana: Gregório dos Santos, foragido da justiça e Joseane Oliveira, que o delegado, através de uns telefonemas, soube que era arrumadeira na pousada.

Grissom contou depois para Sara, que ficara esperando por ele, num quarto de hotel:

- Este país é mesmo surpreendente! Não usam Luminol, mas sabe que quando você faz uma ID é numa delegacia, e você deixa as suas impressões lá?

- Não precisa ser fichado? - Perguntou Sara, com um vinco na testa.

- Não! Imagine juntar isso com os recursos do nosso laboratório! – Sorriu Grissom.

-Uau!

- Sim, querida! Uau!

Naquela noite foram jantar fora e Grissom estava muito romântico e Sara não pode escapar de suas investidas amorosas. No quarto, ela deitada na imensa cama de casal, tendo ao lado, um homem dormindo satisfeito, com os olhos muito abertos, encarava o teto. Na realidade, encarava a si mesma perplexa. Sabia que amava, com loucura, aquele homem, então qual era o problema? Por que era tão penoso fazer amor?

Na manhã seguinte ele foi até o laboratório, ver os testes de DNA, deixando Sara dormindo no hotel. Outra surpresa o aguardava. O sangue seco, era mesmo de um animal, agora o resultado do exame do fio de cabelo, fazia par com o de uma funcionária da pousada: Joseane Oliveira.

- O que essa arrumadeira pode ter em comum, com um foragido? – Perguntou a Sara, já no hotel.

- Sei lá! Podem ser amantes, comparsas, parentes...

- É... Só investigando, pra saber! – Suspirou Grissom.

A viagem de volta foi tão agradável e calma, quanto a de ida. Grissom perguntou-lhe o que havia achado de Manaus. Ela hesitou um pouco e depois respondeu:

- Bem, vi muito pouco, mas nessa visão superficial, eu diria que é uma linda cidade, mas decadente...

-Você está certa, querida, o Ciclo da Borracha foi da metade final do séc. XIX, até os primórdios do sé. . São desse período as construções suntuosas, as estátuas e monumentos.

Grissom deixou Sara na pousada, e tomou um ônibus chacoalhante, para Silves. De posse de novas informações, queria estabelecer uma nova estratégia de investigação, com Medina e seus detetives, para não ficarem batendo cabeça, nesse caso. Ele pensou no delegado e sorriu: Manaus não era a única coisa decadente ali.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Foi até o prédio amarelo e viu a Kombi azul, caindo aos pedaços, estacionada, indicando que Medina estava lá. Ele respirou fundo, tomando ar e coragem, e subiu as escadas. Passou pelo balcão e Cidinha não estava mais lá. Já era tarde; já havia anoitecido. Desde que começaram viajar, ele se perdia no tempo, esquecendo de olhar para seu pulso. O relógio de parede, na sala de Medina, dizia que passavam doze minutos das sete horas. Grissom entrou na sala onde Medina conversava com Maria Pia. Cumprimentou os dois, sentou-se na cadeira, em frente ao delegado e falou logo, de suas novas descobertas.

- Joseane Oliveira? – Perguntou incrédulo o delegado.

- Sim! Conhece?

- Como não conhecer? Essa cidade é um ovo! Todo mundo conhece todo mundo!

Grissom pensou que numa cidadezinha daquele tamanho era impossível se manter a privacidade. Achava até que em Silves, aquela palavra era considerada um palavrão.

- Se conheço Joseane? Desde que ela era desse tamanhinho – e o delegado mostrou com a mão uma altura equivalente a uma criança de sete ou oito anos. – Infelizmente casou com um fraco, um pinguço, que ora está desempregado, ora não tem emprego, se é que entende? – deu uma piscadinha para Grissom, que era péssimo nessas coisas.

Foi um custo. Maria Pia dar a entender a ironia do delegado. Grissom não entendia qual eram a diferença e a ironia existentes entre "desempregado" e "sem emprego".

Enquanto ela tentava se fazer entender, o delegado, esperava pacientemente, acendendo o seu cigarrinho de palha, apagado. Pensava com seus botões: "ô gringo leso! Imagina só ter de traduzir uma piada pra esse cara?".

Quando ele mais ou menos entendeu, o delegado foi em frente:

- Ela precisou trabalhar de arrumadeira para não morrer de fome, junto com as crianças...

- Têm crianças, nesta historia? – Perguntou Grissom.

- Sim: dois meninos. Um de dois anos e um de poucos meses - explicou Medina.

- Quantos anos ela têm?

- Vinte e três... mas parece ter quarenta.

- Já com dois filhos? – Espantou-se Grissom.

Foi a vez de Medina se espantar. "Esses gringos branquelos são todos iguais: muito falatório, mas na hora do vamos ver, cadê?". Pensou na sua mãe, que nessa idade, tinha quatro esperando o quinto; ele, de um total de oito, todos ainda vivos, graças a Deus!

-Junto a Josias, um irmão dela, aquela "beleza" do marido dela conhece todos os bares e botecos da região. Eles já curaram muita bebedeira na cadeia.

Quando Grissom falou na hipótese dela poder ser culpada, o delegado quase saltou de sua mesa, dizendo ser impossível; punha a mão no fogo por ela!

- Cuidado, delegado, pode sair chamuscado!

- De forma alguma. Confio nas pessoas, que conheço desde a infância! ´- Replicou teimosamente o delegado.

E estava certo, pois a história foi assim: Joseane arrumava a cabana do alemão e o viu contar e guardar na caixa de charutos R$ 1.000,00; quando chegou casa, contou casualmente ao marido. Este contou a Josias, dizendo que o alemão tinha guardado R$ 10.000,00. Josias já bem recheado de cachaça, num boteco de má fama, fez com que a história chegasse aos ouvidos de Gregório, como o alemão sendo um rico negociante, que guardava a importância de R$ 100.000,00!

Pagando umas pingas para os dois, arrancou fácil, as informações, que precisava. Sabedor dos dias que Franz ia cedinho para Bogotá, resolveu agir naquela madrugada. Contudo, o destino quis que por causa de um pneu furado, Rui se atrasasse e o alemão, resolvesse voar à tarde e voltasse à cabana, surpreendendo o assaltante, fuçando em seu quarto, resultando no que se sabia.

Isso foi feito depois de interrogatórios e investigações de Grissom, o Del. Medina e os detetives Maria Pia e Álvaro. Embora, não se pudesse incriminar Josias e Zeca (marido de Joseane), Medina chamou-os na delegacia e passou uma tremenda descompostura, nos dois pés-de-cana. Responsabilizou suas lorotas etílicas, pelo assassinato do alemão: Gregório o esfaqueara, mas quem deu idéias e munição, foram eles.

- Pretendi mexer com a consciência deles, não que isso vá mudar alguma coisa, infelizmente! – Suspirou Medina, enquanto contava o ocorrido a Grissom.

Ao fim do caso, tendo o Del. Almeida, se encarregado de capturar e levar Gregório aos tribunais, os detetives despediram-se efusivamente de Grissom desejando-lhe felicidades e agradecendo suas valiosas lições.

Até Medina, que esperneara um bocado, na frente das câmeras, quando Almeida lhe passara a frente; nos bastidores, respirara aliviado, por não ter de ir atrás de Gregório, deu-lhe um longo abraço ao despedir-se.

- Desculpe qualquer coisa e, grato pela ajuda!

Grissom aprendeu que no geral, o brasileiro nã0 guardava ressentimento, era beijoqueiro e que distribuía abraços a torto e a direito. Enfim, um povo caloroso e amistoso.

Enrico se despediu do casal na área das cabanas. Ele e Grissom trocaram endereços para futuras correspondências. Sara parecia desconsolada, olhando para cima.

Grissom ia perguntar-lhe o que estava acontecendo, quando de repente, Mick apareceu, numa árvore. Sara sorriu, achou ele, um sorriso maravilhoso.

-Amiguinho! Sentirá "saudades" nossas? – Pegou o mico no colo, acariciando-o e beijando-o inúmeras vezes.

Desde que aprendera o significado da palavra "saudades" Sara estava sempre a usando. Gostou dela, achou que ela tinha muito a ver com essa terra. Esse olhar confiante, esse jeito amistoso, esse ar generoso que emanava daquela gente; sim, ela sentiria saudade dessa gente!.

Na pousada, César despediu-se com um abraço nele, e beijos nela. Disse que eles deviam voltar e ver outros recantos. O país era muito grande. Havia muitos brasis, dentro do Brasil.

Rui apareceu à porta, sorridente, mostrando seu canino de ouro:

- Prontos?

Quando pessoas e bagagem estavam na van, ele anunciou: próxima parada Aeroporto Internacional de Manaus- Eduardo Gomes.

Eles voaram até Los Ângeles e de lá deram um pulo até Vegas, organizar sua mudança e buscar Hank, que estava aos cuidados de Catherine

Uns dias depois estavam de volta, à rotina. Mais precisamente, na casa dela, em San Francisco, com contas para pagar e coisas para resolver.

Chegaram numa quarta e na sexta, ela já tinha consulta com sua ginecologista

- Ginecologista? No seu caso, não seria melhor um clínico geral? – Perguntou Grissom, muito preocupado.

- Consulta de rotina. Já estava agendada há tempos – mentiu.

No dia, Grissom perguntou se devia acompanhá-la. Com o coração aos saltos, ela fingiu indiferença e disse que iria sozinha e foi com um misto de receio e exaltação, que ela dirigiu-se ao consultório da Dra. Johnson sua médica, de tantos anos.

No consultório, teve que segurar sua ansiedade, pois haviam mais duas mulheres, na sua frente. Folheou algumas revistas, mas não prestou atenção a nenhuma delas, até a secretária chamar seu nome. Antes de qualquer coisa, disse das suas dúvidas com a doutora, que após rápido exame lhe disse o que ela queria ouvir: estava grávida de um mês.

Pensou em Grissom e pediu licença, para telefonar. Agora era oficial: ela está grávida! Sua vontade é de contar pra todo mundo. Ele estava apreensivo em casa. Fazendo mil e uma conjecturas. Era horrível, não poder fazer nada. E se ela estava sentindo algo e não disse a ele, para não preocupá-lo?Isso era típico dela. O telefone tocou, ele atendeu.

- Sara, vo-você es-está bem?

- Ótima, meu querido! Aliás, parabéns, você vai ser papai!

Ele pensou não ter ouvido direito, pediu pra ela repetir. Ela riu do outro lado da linha e repetiu, bem devagar. Ele estava muito contente, tanto que perdeu as palavras, e não as achou mais. Sara entendia que naquela hora

aquele silêncio equivalia a um discurso;

- Fique aí! Não se mexa! Eu vou buscá-la – Falou pouco depois.

- Não precisa, Gil! Eu vim com meu carro, esqueceu? – Estava rindo ainda.

- Vou de táxi! Não se mexa que já estou chegando!

Desligou o telefone ainda rindo e ficou séria, assim que olhou para a Dra. Johnson. Tinha uma pergunta, que estava lhe angustiando, para fazer à médica

- Amo muito, Gil! Mas muito mesmo! Não entendo o que se passa: de uns tempos para cá, não suporto nem pensar em fazermos amor. E, quando ele me beija, seu hálito me deixa com ânsias. Será que estou condenada a ficar assim, por toda a gravidez? – Perguntou Sara, fazendo uma cara de desconsolo, tão engraçada, que fez a médica rir.

- Céus, espero que não! Com a confirmação e aceitação da gravidez, isso tende a passar. É um fator psicológico, que atinge algumas mulheres, quando, como é o seu caso, a gravidez não é planejada ou desejada. É como se a fêmea se virasse contra o macho, que a engravidou...

- Oh, mas eu estou muito feliz, doutora. – Falou Sara, mais que depressa.

- Agora! Se bem te conheço, em algum momento, você detestou a idéia.

Sara esperava Grissom na sala de espera. Trazia numa das mãos o papelucho com o nome e endereço de um obstetra, conhecido da doutora, que cuidaria dela, daí em diante. "O que espera para guardá-lo na bolsa? Perdê-lo?", pensava, quando ele chegou;

Com cara de bobo, como era o costume. Só se olharam e não falaram nada, nem era preciso; se abraçaram no meio da sala. Ele visivelmente, emocionado. Ela rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

- Onde está seu carro? Eu dirijo! - Perguntou a ela, assim que se soltaram.

- GILBERT ARTHUR GRISSOM! Eu não estou doente. Pelo amor de Deus! O bebê tem o tamanho de uma semente de maçã! Cabe numa unha! – Queria fingir-se de brava, mas só conseguia rir.

- Mas, é NOSSA semente de maçã, meu amor! Eu dirijo! – Ele foi andando na direção do estacionamento.

Ele acomodou-a no banco do passageiro, antes de falar de novo:

- Lembra-se do que a velha índia me falou, sobre o Curumim? Posso chamá-lo assim? - Perguntou ele, ao fechar a aporta.

- Chame do que quiser, por enquanto; vai ser uma menina!

Grissom deu volta no automóvel, sentou-se à direção e olhou com um profundo carinho a futura mãe de... ARTHUR!

Sara retribuiu-lhe com um olhar totalmente apaixonado, afinal, lá estava o futuro pai de... CHRISTINA!

Não importa o que fosse, pois o que quer que viesse desses dois cabeças-duras, seria muito amado e bem-vindo!

,

.


End file.
